Gangsta Byun
by Kim Aluna
Summary: [Chap 6 update! Fix It, Byun] [Last Chap] Mempunyai pacar seorang gangster sekolah walau wajahnya imut? Chanyeol merasakannya. Dan ini adalah sepenggal kisah tentang Chanyeol dan pacarnya. Yaoi/BL. Chanbaek with Gangster!Baek.
1. Gangsta Byun

GANGSTA BYUN

.

.

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main cast: Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, a bit fluff maybe?

Length: Oneshoot

Disclaimer: All cast belongs to God

Warning: cerita pasaran, Yaoi/BL/Boys Love, alur membosankan, cheesy language

.

.

.

.

Summary:

Mempunyai kekasih seorang gangster sekolah walau wajahnya imut? Chanyeol merasakannya. Dan ini adalah sepenggal kisah tentang Chanyeol dan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, ada acara di Aula. Kepala sekolah mengadakan pidato di Aula sekolah dari pukul 7 pagi hingga 8 pagi. Aula yang biasanya sepi dan terlihat sangat luas itu pagi ini terlihat padat, orang berlalu lalang dan memenuhi seluruh sudut. Anak-anak kelas sepuluh dan sebelas memenuhi aula dan kebanyakan bergabung perkelasnya.

Seorang pria mungil berjalan dengan angkuhnya, tapi tetap, dia terus menerus menoleh kebelakang ketika dia tak menemukan kekasih tingginya.

"Chanyeol, ayo cepat! Nanti kita tidak dapat tempat bagaimana?" Baekhyun mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Tenang, ByunBaek. Masih tersisa banyak kursi disini." Ucap Chanyeol tenang.

Dan pagi itu, ketika baru saja mereka duduk di bangku aula, mereka sibuk bercanda, tidak mendengarkan apa yang disampaikan oleh kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

Pidato selesai. Banyak amanat yang disampaikan oleh kepala sekolah yang tentu saja tidak didengarkan oleh mereka berdua. Bagaimana mereka dapat mendengarkan sedikit saja amanat yang disampaikan jika mereka seolah berada di dunia mereka sendiri?

_Tapi aku yakin apa yang disampaikan Kepala Sekolah tidak jauh dari kebersihan, rajin belajar, dan menaati peraturan sekolah, Yeol-ie_, itulah yang diucapkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol saat Chanyeol mengatakan mereka **seharusnya** mendengarkan Kepala Sekolah. Dan yep, Chanyeol tak memiliki alasan untuk membantah.

Setelah Pidato panjang dan sarat amanat dari Kepala Sekolah dan beberapa guru—yang tentu saja kebanyakan guru BK—murid-murid bertepuk tangan meriah dan mereka di persilahkan kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bercanda ria ketika keluar dari Aula. Baekhyun terus menerus menjahili Chanyeol walaupun tingginya tidak lebih dari bahu bidang kekasihnya.

"Berhenti menjahiliku, ByunBaek." Chanyeol tertawa. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian tawanya berhenti, dia merasa mereka diikuti sejak dari Aula sekolah yang memang berbeda gedung dengan gedung kelas.

"Ada apa, Yeol-ie?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak, hanya saja, apa kau merasa ada yang mengikuti kita, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol, menatap manik mata kekasih mungilnya yang berkedip dua kali sebelum menjawab,

"Yeol-ie, ada lebih dari enam ratus murid yang mendatangi Aula dan ingin kembali ke kelas karena setengah jam lagi pelajaran di mulai, okay? Ada banyak sekali orang disini dan bisa jadi mereka searah dengan gedung kelas kita, Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela napas pendek dan tersenyum kecil seraya mengusak puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Yeah, kau benar, Baekkie. Baiklah, ayo kita ke kelas~!" ucapnya riang dan merangkul Baekhyun ke kelas.

.

.

.

Perdebatan itu terus berlangsung. Entah siapa yang memulai, Chanyeol bahkan tidak sempat mengingat ataupun memikirkannya. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah, ByunBaek-NYA hampir berkelahi dengan seorang kakak kelas tepat di depan kelas mereka.

"Bisakah kau berlaku sopan pada Kakak Kelasmu sendiri?!" ucap seorang kakak kelas pada ByunBaek-NYA yang mungil dan berdiri angkuh itu.

Tidak terima, Baekhyun melontarkan kata-kata yang sejujurnya memicu terjadinya perkelahian diantara mereka. Chanyeol tahu, sangat tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu adalah seorang anak yang nakal. Dia bahkan setiap pulang sekolah ataupun saat istirahat berkumpul bersama teman satu gengnya di sebuah tempat yang berada tepat di belakang pagar sekolah yang mereka beri nama 'Galaksi' yang berkedok sebagai tempat menjual aneka jus dan jajanan ringan.

"Baekhyun, hey, tenanglah." Chanyeol menyentuh bahu Baekhyun pelan dan lembut. Mata Baekhyun masih memancarkan kemarahan yang ketara. Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun sangat mudah tersulut. Dan akan sangat sulit menghilangkannya.

Kata-kata Chanyeol yang sedari tadi dilontarkan bagai angin lalu bagi kedua belah pihak dan bahkan, mereka malah semakin panas, terbakar amarah masing-masing.

"Aku tidak mengajukannya padamu! Kau saja yang terlalu percaya diri hingga berpikir begitu!"

"Kau jelas-jelas mengatakannya dengan lantang!"

"Ya, aku mengatakannya dengan lantang, tapi apa aku menyebut namamu?"

"Dasar adik kelas tidak tahu sopan santun!"

"Untuk apa aku berlaku sopan untuk orang yang berulang kali melanggar?"

Dan ucapan Baekhyun sukses menghasilkan tonjokan keras di pipinya. Tidak terlalu sakit, karena sejujurnya, Chanyeol langsung melindunginya setelah itu, membawa Baekhyun kebelakang tubuhnya yang lebih besar.

Emosi Chanyeol ikut tersulut, ya, siapapun tahu itu. Tapi kemudian, jika dia melawan kakak kelas congkak itu, Baekhyun akan ikut terancam bukan?

"Beraninya Kau!" Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri dari balik tubuh Chanyeol yang menjulang di hadapannya. "Chanyeol, minggir!"

Kakak kelas itu tersenyum menang, terlihat angkuh sekali di hadapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin membalas kakak kelas itu, tapi kemudian gerombolan kakak kelas tiba-tiba datang.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Ada anak kelas sepuluh yang menantangku."

"Hey, kau baru junior di sekolah ini. Jangan merasa sok jagoan dengan kakak kelasmu!" Baekhyun menggeram pelan.

Mereka semakin maju, mendekati Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun mundur.

Beruntunglah mereka karena Kris dan Tao segera datang dari kelas sebelah mereka.

"Kak, ini masih di sekolah." Kris menahan dada kakak kelas yang ada di depannya, menahannya untuk mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kak, ini bisa di selesaikan tanpa perkelahian kan?" Tao mencoba membujuk.

Mereka perlahan mundur karena usaha Kris dan Tao yang mencoba menurunkan amarah yang barusan meletup-letup.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memasuki kelas dengan Chanyeol yang masih di belakang Baekhyun, melindunginya jikalau ada seseorang yang menyerang mereka dari belakang.

Dan benar saja, tiba-tiba kakak kelas yang tadi berdebat dengan Baekhyun melayangkan tinju nya ke arah bahu Chanyeol.

Anak gadis dalam kelas berlari ketakutan ke sudut dan anak laki-laki lain dalam kelas Chanyeol-Baekhyun mencoba menghadang mereka masuk. Chanyeol langsung saja melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar tubuh Baekhyun yang berada di belakangnya.

Kris dan Tao masih ada di depan mereka, menghadang mereka untuk maju lebih dalam ke dalam kelas dan menghancurkan kelas. Tapi mereka semakin mendesak, tangan-tangan dari sela-sela tubuh Kris-Tao menggapai-gapai, mencoba meninju Chanyeol-Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang masih marah, masih melontarkan kata-kata kasar terhadap mereka, hingga akhirnya seorang anak gadis dengan nekatnya mendorong dada kakak kelas di depan Kris dan Tao.

"Kak! Sudah, Kak! Hentikan! Ini masih di sekolah, Kak!" Kakak kelas itu sempat melirik gadis itu sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas dengan membawa komplotannya.

.

.

.

Pintu ruang UKS terbuka, menampakkan sosok tinggi jangkung yang menyelinap masuk. Hari ini hari Jum'at, dan besok ada pertandingan karate, sebab itulah guru olahraga mereka tidak masuk ke kelas, mereka sibuk mengurusi petanding yang akan bertanding besok.

"Pipimu yang habis kena tinju tadi...tidak apa-apa kan?" pemuda tinggi itu bertanya ragu pada sosok mungil yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang tinggi UKS. Sosok mungil itu mendongak, menatap garang sang penanya.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, sih?!" ucapnya ketus. Tapi itu membuat sosok tinggi itu semakin khawatir dan berjalan semakin mendekat.

"Apanya yang masih sakit? Ah, kenapa jadi begini? Sudah kubilang bukan, jangan kembali lagi ke Galaksi." Sosok tinggi itu mencoba untuk mengelus rambut sosok mungil yang masih duduk di ranjang.

"Ini bukan masalah Galaksi! Kelas 11 yang salah! Mereka yang terlalu kekanakan!" Baekhyun—sosok mungil itu—semakin menatap garang Chanyeol—sosok tinggi yang masih mengelus lembut rambut Baekhyun—dengan menaikkan dagunya angkuh.

"Iya, Baek, iya, aku tahu. Tapi tidak akan begini jadinya jika kau tidak kembali kesana dan bergaul dengan orang-orang yang sok berkuasa seperti mereka, kan?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tepat di maniknya.

"Pergilah sana jika kau masih melarangku untuk main di Galaksi." Sosok mungil itu masuk ke dalam selimut, meringkuk di ujung ranjang. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang sebelum bergumam,

"Hah, memang susah ya, punya 'gadis' seorang gengster." Gumamnya pelan. Baekhyun langsung terduduk, menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Aku bukan seorang gadis!" sentaknya.

"Tapi kau kekasihku." Ucap Chanyeol datar.

"Tidak harus seorang gadis kan?!"

"Siapa yang selalu minta dilindungi disini, hmm?"

"Kau menyebalkan, Yeol!"

"Yap, dan kau menjadi kekasih 'si menyebalkan', Baek."

"Kau membuat ku kesal—eh?" ucapan Baekhyun berhenti ketika melihat lebam di tulang pipi kiri Chanyeol.

"Chan..." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Ya? Ada apa Baek?" Chanyeol sedikit heran melihat perubahan Baekhyun.

"Kamu...kena tinju?" tanyanya lirih. Chanyeol agak tersentak tapi kemudian dia mengulas senyum tipis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Baek." Ucapnya ringan. Tangan Baekhyun terulur, ingin menyentuh tulang pipi sang seme. Tetapi, Chanyeol menghindar. Kepalanya tertunduk, enggan menatap Baekhyun.

"Mereka memukulmu, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun seakan baru tersulut lagi amarahnya. Chanyeol terdiam dan keadaan menjadi sunyi mendadak.

"Maaf." Ucap Baekhyun lirih. Kepala Chanyeol sontak mendongak, menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk. Tangannya terulur, mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, mengangkat tatapannya agar tertuju tepat ke mata Chanyeol.

"Kenapa meminta maaf?" tanya Chanyeol pelan, lembut, tanpa paksaan.

"Karenaku, kamu jadi ikut terseret kedalam masalah ini."

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu, Baek."

"Kamu tidak mengerti, Chan. Kamu adalah anak baik, Chan. Tapi sekarang, kamu dikenal guru-guru karena predikat nakal yang kamu terima. Dan semua itu karena—" perkataan Baekhyun terpotong.

"Ya, karenaku. Sama sekali bukan salahmu, Baek. Aku memang sudah tertarik denganmu dari awal aku pindah kesini. Badanmu yang terbilang kecil dapat membuatmu masuk sekolah ini dengan jalur prestasi bela diri membuatku kagum. Tapi mendapat perlakuan manja darimu bahkan dari hari pertama kita satu kelas, aku tahu kau juga membutuhkan perlindungan. Dari awal, akulah yang selalu mengikutimu. Kau begitu kuat dan rapuh dalam saat yang bersamaan membuatku selalu ingin mengikutimu untuk melindungimu."

Apa Chanyeol mulai terdengar cheesy sekarang?

"Tapi hari ini—entahlah. Melihat mereka dengan lancangnya mengikutimu, membentakmu, bahkan mencoba melukaimu—" Chanyeol menyentuh lembut lebam di pipi kanan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan Chanyeol. "—aku marah sekali. Tapi kemudian ketika aku sadar, aku tidak memiliki bakat apapun dalam bidang beladiri, kemarahan itu berbalik menyerangku, aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa dulu aku mempelajari basket dan bukan beladiri untuk melindungi orang yang aku sayangi?" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu, Sayang. Maafkan aku." Tangan Chanyeol berpindah untuk menangkup sebelah pipi Baekhyun, membawanya mendekat ke bibir Chanyeol dan bibir Chanyeol sukses mengecup lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya mampu menyembunyikan badanmu di balik badanku, setidaknya, pikirku itu dapat mengurangi lebam yang akan kau terima. Kau akan setidaknya sedikit lebih aman di belakangku." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun, Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun lembut, mencoba mengelus lembut tulang pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol terpejam, antara menikmati belaian lembut tangan Baekhyun dan menahan perih berdenyut-denyut yang menyerang.

"Cukup berdiri di sebelahku, itu sudah cukup. Kau adalah pengontrol emosiku, Yeol. Kaulah yang dapat mengendalikannya, bahkan lebih baik dari diriku sendiri. Terima kasih karena telah mencoba melindungiku tadi." Sosok itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher si sosok tinggi tanpa berniat menariknya mendekat.

"Apapun untukmu, Sayang. Kau tau? Aku nyaris tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri karena telah membuatmu mendapat lebam ini." Chanyeol lebih mendekatkan diri ke ranjang UKS, kakinya menempel dengan pinggiran ranjang UKS yang dingin. Tangannya mengelus pipi Baekhyun lagi dengan lembut.

"Kau maafkan dirimu sendiri dulu baru kau mendapatkan maaf dariku, Sayang." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu." Lirihnya lembut.

"Sebanyak aku mencintaimu, _Darl._ Sekarang, tidurlah, masih ada empat jam pelajaran lagi yang kosong, aku akan menemanimu." Chanyeol mengelus pelan rambut Baekhyun lalu mengecup kening sang uke yang kembali berbaring dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Haiiii~~

Saya kembali :D

Maaf jika feel-nya kurang kerasa, saya kurang bisa membuat adegan pertengkaran dan hasil akhirnya malah hancur begini ;;-;;

Mohon maaf jika typo tersebar dimana-mana~

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D

Review?


	2. I Miss You

I Miss You

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main pair: ChanBaek

Genre: Romance, a bit fluff

Length: Oneshoot

Rated: T

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

Chanbaek punya semua chanbaek shipper dan Tuhan YME. Ga bisa diganggu gugat.

.

.

.

Summary:

Hukuman yang menanti Baekhyun dan tanpa Chanyeol di sampingnya membuat Baekhyun sangat merindukan Giant-nya hingga rasanya semua yang dilakukannya tidak terasa benar.

.

.

.

Warning:

Typo, gaje, bikin mules gajelas, de es be de es be.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

HAI. Ini yang minta sequel Gangsta Byun waks. Saya sejujurnya ragu sih ya nulis ini. Haduh gataulah ya. Silahkan dibaca aja. Terima kasih~

.

.

.

Semenjak perkelahian Baekhyun dengan kakak kelas itu di depan kelas Jum'at lalu, Sabtu ini dia belum kontak sama sekali dengan Chanyeol. Entah kenapa rasanya rindu sekali dengan Giant kesayangannya itu. Padahal kemarin dia menghabiskan dua jam penuh menonton berdua di rumah baekhyun, berpelukan di bawah selimut hangat karena diluar hujan deras.

Baekhyun tau, cepat atau lambat semua guru akan membicarakan masalahnya dengan kakak kelasnya itu. Dan Baekhyun tidak takut. Toh, dia tidak salah, kan? Dia melontarkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas itu secara spontan saat dia terjatuh, dan kebetulan saja ada kakak kelas di depannya.

Baekhyun tau Chanyeol sedang ikut pertandingan basket sekarang. Bahkan turnamen basket diadakan hingga hari Senin. Dan itu artinya, dia tidak akan bertemu dengannya hingga hari itu.

Baekhyun menopang kepalanya di antara kedua tangkupan tangannya di atas meja kantin. Dia masih memakai seragam bela dirinya. Eskulnya belum selesai, masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum selesai dan sekarang sedang waktu istirahat.

"Yeol-ieeee~" gumam Baekhyun lirih dengan nada manja.

Tentu tidak ada yang menyangka seorang anak nakal seperti Baekhyun akan terjatuh juga pada pesona seorang Park Chanyeol, pemain basket inti di sekolah yang merupakan anak baik-baik, kalem, dan terkadang konyol.

Baekhyun yang bertingkah layaknya gangster, tiba-tiba saja waktu itu bisa tenang seketika ketika Chanyeol mengelus pundaknya dengan lembut. Seorang anak kelas 10-1 pun lolos dari hantaman bogem tangannya.

Dan sejak itulah, mereka mulai merasa saling membutuhkan.

"Ugh. Sial. Aku menjadi semakin merindukannya kan." Gerutu Baekhyun pelan lalu cepat-cepat menghabiskan minumannya dan berlari menuju lapangan, meneruskan latihan bela dirinya.

.

.

Senin. Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak mau masuk hari ini. Ada upacara hari ini karena awal bulan. Dan biasanya upacara berlangsung dari pukul tujuh hingga setengah sembilan. Dan Baekhyun, tidak pernah bertahan di bawah matahari dengan hanya berdiam diri layaknya patung lebih dari lima belas menit. Karena kepalanya akan terasa berputar dan perutnya mual jika dia memaksakan.

Dan biasanya, Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati ikut berbaris di barisan belakang, di tempat yang dinaungi pohon rimbun bersama Baekhyun dengan alasan tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya.

Tapi minggu ini, sepertinya Baekhyun harus kesepian tanpa Chanyeol disisinya dalam upacara hari ini. Baekhyun menghela napas pendek. Kenapa rasanya berat sekali? Biasanya tidak seperti ini.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun mengikuti upacara dalam diam hari itu, di barisan paling depan.

.

.

Mungkin kelas 10-6 dirundung bingung hari ini. Baekhyun—gangster kelas mereka—tiba-tiba saja menjadi diam hari ini. Baek yang biasanya menjahili siapapun hingga menjerit, menyeletuk kepada guru yang sedang menjelaskan, mengoceh sepanjang hari tentang hal konyol dan tidak penting, tiba-tiba saja hari ini seperti orang kehilangan gairah hidup.

"Baek? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang gadis—teman sekelasnya. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari lipatan tangannya, menatap gadis itu sebentar dan mengulas senyum kecil.

"Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"A-ah, tap-tapi, aku terlihat tidak biasa hari ini." Gadis itu mengaruk tengkuknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang malas saja. Terima kasih sudah bertanya." Ucap Baekhyun, teredam lipatan tangannya sendiri.

Gadis itu berjalan kikuk ke arah depan, dimana teman-teman sekelas Baekhyun langsung datang dan mengerubunginya, lantas mereka bingung akan dua hal, senyum kecil yang dilontarkan Baekhyun pada seorang gadis dan suara lirihnya.

.

.

Wali kelas Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja masuk ketika jam pelajaran kosong hari Senin itu. Dia masuk dengan aura-aura hitam yang menguar dari wajahnya. Oke ini berlebihan.

Guru itu duduk di kursi kebesarannya—dibelakang meja guru—lalu menyisir kelas dengan tatapan tajamnya yang khas.

"Mana Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Saya Pak." Jawab Baekhyun.

'Ah, pasti tentang hari Jum'at.' Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Saya tidak tahu ada apa dengan kelas ini. Tapi mengapa setiap minggu ada saja kasusnya huh? Terlambat masuk kelas dua jam, pulang saat jam pelajaran masih berlangsung tanpa izin, dan sekarang? Berkelahi dengan kakak kelas? Apa-apaan?" Dia berkata dengan tajam dan menusuk.

Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya jengah, malas dengan semua ini. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya lagi diantara lipatan tangannya dan bergumam lirih, "Yeol-ieeeeeee~"

.

.

Selasa. Baek menghabiskan dirinya untuk bergelung didalam selimut sepanjang sore kemarin. Dan pagi ini, dia bangun dengan segar, walau semangatnya entah ada dimana ketika dia menginjakkan kakinya di gerbang sekolah.

Dia membuka pintu kelas dengan pelan dan masuk dengan tanpa semangat. Berjalan ke arah bangkunya di barisan tengah, dia menunduk, menolak apapun yang akan dilihatnya.

Ketika dia duduk, rengkuhan hangat dan nyaman khas Chanyeol-NYA, melingkupinya.

"Ada masalah, ByunBaek?" tanya Chanyeol lembut. Wajah Baekhyun seketika cerah, berbinar-binar dengan bahagia.

"Yeol-ieeee~" Gumam Baekhyun senang dengan nada manja yang ketara.

"Ah, kau sangat menggemaskan, Sayang." Kekeh Chanyeol.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu." Baekhyun berbisik dengan manja.

"Kita hanya tidak bertemu tiga hari dan kau sudah sangat merindukanku? Ini hebat sekali." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Kau menyebalkan, Yeol. Kau tidak tau kalau aku dimarahi kemarin ya? Aku ketakutan dan ingin menangis." rajuk Baekhyun manja sambil semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh kekasih jangkungnya.

"Kau sangat tidak pintar berbohong, Sayang. Jadi hentikanlah." Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Aku tahu kau kemarin tertidur saat wali kelas memarahimu, Sayang." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, menampakkan giginya dengan lucu.

"Aku ketahuan ya?" tanyanya sambil tertawa kecil. Kursi mereka yang berada di paling belakang membuat mereka bebas berbuat sesuka mereka, berangkulan, saling bertukar kata-kata manja, dan terkadang, tidur di kelas.

"Sangat-sangat-sangat ketahuan." Chanyeol mencubit gemas hidung Baekhyun. Tidak keras, hanya sentuhan pelan, dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan jeritan pelan khasnya yang mendramatisir.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Yeol-ieeee~" rajuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kau berlebihan, Sayang." Jawab Chanyeol, senang melihat kekasihnya merajuk seperti itu.

Hening mewarnai mereka selama beberapa detik. Bel masuk masih setengah jam lebih lagi, mereka masih punya banyak waktu luang. Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya seluruhnya ke dada bidang Chanyeol, bangku mereka sudah saling berdempetan. Chanyeol mengelus lembut rambut Baekhyun.

"Hey, kemarin apa saja yang wali kelas bilang padamu?" tanya Chanyeol, nyaris datar. Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol agak lama hingga Chanyeol menatapnya balik dengan senyum hangat dan mata teduhnya.

"Yeah, semacam mengapa aku sampai bisa berkelahi, bla bla bla, tidak baik, bla bla bla, kau harus sopan, bla bla bla dan hal yang tidak penting lainnya." Baekhyun menyenandungkan nada malas ketika mengucapkannya sambil memainkan jarinya di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Dia tahu pasti bahwa kekasih mungilnya benci dengan yang namanya dilarang oleh guru. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol wajib memberitahunya hal-hal yang benar secara perlahan.

"Sayang, tidak semua ucapan guru tidak penting, kan? Hmm?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iyasih. Tapi, Yeol, wali kelas kita itu menyebalkan!" bibir Baekhyun mengerucut lucu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Bagaimana jika aku yang menasehatimu?" tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ucapanmu itu, Park?"

"Sabtu sore, rumahku, menginap, bermalasan sepanjang hari." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Senin tanggal merah, Sayang. Jadi, bisakah aku menebus tiga hari kemarin dengan Sabtu nanti?"

Mata Baekhyun berbinar cerah, senyum terkembang dengan sendirinya.

"Bagaimana jika dari Jum'at sore?"

"Tidak masalah jika kau mau mendengarkan sedikit dari nasehatku nanti."

"Dan aku bisa menginap hingga Senin pagi?"

"Yeah. Senin pagi."

"Deal."

Dan kecupan lembut di bibir mereka adalah tanda terbentuknya janji akhir minggu nanti.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Serius. Saya. Nulis. Apa.

Eh eh eh eh jujur aja napa ini kaya bukan sequel ya? HAHAHAHAHAH

Membosankan pasti kan? QAQ

Yaudahlah ya wkwk

Anggap aja bukan apa-apa deh /loh/

Terima kasih sudah membaca

Review?


	3. In Chanyeol's House

In Chanyeol's House

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main pair: Chanbaek

Genre: Romance (kayaknya sih full fluff/?)

Rated: T

Length: Oneshot

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

As always, Chanbaek belongs to God, theirselves, and ALL CHANBAEK SHIPPER YEAY

.

.

.

Summary:

Chanyeol berjanji akan mengijinkan Baekhyun menginap di rumahnya dari Jum'at sore hingga Senin pagi. Toh, orang tuanya senang jika ada Baekhyun di rumahnya. Apa saja yang mereka lakukan?

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Oke. Maafin saya yang membuat sequel dari sequel/? Karena plis saya gatahan banget sama semua ide Chanbaek yang terlintas di kepala di sela pembinaan olim bio QAQ ehm tapi keknya summarynya rada ambigu ya/? Ini rated T tapi loh bukan M ._.

.

.

.

Sekarang hari Jum'at. Sekolah dipulangkan empat jam lebih cepat dan itu membuat Baekhyun senang setengah mati—yeah, ini berlebihan. Entah ada acara apa di sekolah, Baekhyun tak peduli. Dan akhirnya, pukul setengah empat sore, mereka sudah pulang sekolah. Ini suatu keajaiban apalagi sekolah libur hingga Senin.

Baekhyun melonjak-lonjak di kursinya saking senangnya. Dia menggamit tangan Chanyeol dengan erat dan membawanya ke parkiran. Baekhyun sengaja—lebih dari sengaja sebenarnya—tidak membawa motor ke sekolah hari ini.

"Jadi, kita ke rumahmu dulu? Kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dalam ransel?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Yep. Sudah~ ayo! Ayo! Jalan, Yeol-ieeee~" Baekhyun menarik-narik seragam Chanyeol, menunjukkan sikap tak sabarnya. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Sabar, Sayang~" Chanyeol mengelus tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya sebentar sebelum melaju kencang dengan motornya ke rumah Baekhyun.

Rumahnya jauh, dia tau itu. Butuh empat puluh lima menit—dengan kecepatan 60km/jam—untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Oh ya, itu terlalu jauh. Dan rumah Baekhyun, hanya butuh tiga puluh menit dari sekolah dengan kecepatan 40km/jam, dan arah rumah mereka berbeda.

Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan kediaman keluarga Byun—yang demi apa luas itu—yang sangat sepi. Chanyeol memarkirkan motornya di garasi keluarga Byun karena maid sudah membukakan pintu garasi untuk mereka.

"Sepi sekali, kemana orang tuamu, Baekkie?" Chanyeol berjalan pelan di belakang Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, mungkin belum pulang kerja. Dari kemarin ku telepon tetapi mereka tidak menanggapi teleponku, jadi kubiarkan saja." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh sambil berjalan anggun ke lantai atas.

"Hey, Baek." Suara berat seseorang menyapa Baekhyun dari kamar paling pojok di lantai atas.

"Baekbom-hyung!" jerit Baekhyun lalu menghambur ke pelukan hangat kakaknya. Baekbom tertawa dengan tingkah adiknya, memeluknya dengan erat pula.

"Kemana saja kau? Seminggu tidak pulang, huh?" gerutu Baekhyun.

"Salah kau yang susah sekali di hubungi, apalagi kau selalu pulang lebih dari jam satu pagi." Baekbom memarahi adiknya. Baekhyun tertawa canggung.

"Memang kau kemana?"

"Aku ada penelitian yang harus diadakan di luar kota, ke kampus lain. Aku jadi tidak bisa pulang seminggu. Dan demi apa aku merindukan adik perempuanku~" Baekbom memeluk Baekhyun tetapi Baekhyun melepaskannya dengan tatapan membunuh dan bibir cemberut.

"Demi apa aku laki-laki, hyung!" Baekhyun menjerit, menghentakkan kakinya. Baekbom tertawa lalu menatap seseorang yang sedang memandang interaksi adik-kakak itu dari tangga teratas.

"Hey, Yeol!" sapa Baekbom. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan membalasnya riang,

"Hey, hyung!"

"Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya Yeol~!" Baekhyun memeluk lengan kanan Chanyeol erat-erat dengan kekanakkan, membuat Baekbom tertawa.

"Aku tidak akan mengambilnya darimu, Baek, astaga." Baekbom mengacak surai Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Hey, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Baekbom.

"Uh, itu, maaf, Hyung aku tidak memberitahumu lebih awal, tapi aku berencana mengajak Baekhyun untuk menginap di rumahku hingga Senin pagi." Chanyeol tersenyum lima jari. Baekbom menghela napasnya.

"Hah~ sendiri di rumah~" gumamnya.

"Kau mendramatisir, hyung! Aku yakin beberapa menit setelah aku dan Chanyeol pergi, kau akan menelepon semua temanmu untuk datang kesini dan menonton bersama di mini theater kan?" Baekhyun memutar matanya malas.

"Hey, bagaimana kau tau, anak kecil?" Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Maid selalu membersihkan mini theater tiap kau sendirian di rumah." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Ah ya, Hyung, sepertinya aku dan Chanyeol harus cepat pergi sebelum malam."

"Yeah, baiklah. Aku akan masuk ke kamarku, dan Chanyeol, aku titip adikku. Jika dia nakal, pulangkan saja dia, ya?" Baekbom terkekeh sebelum masuk ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun masih sedikit bergumam tentang betapa menyebalkan kakaknya itu ketika mereka berjalan memasuki kamar Baekhyun. Wangi stroberi langsung memenuhi ruang pernapasan mereka. Baekhyun berlari kecil dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur lembutnya, memeluk salah satu bantal stroberi besar yang lembut disana dengan gemas, menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal itu, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Mengapa kau imut sekali, hmm?" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, mengusap-usapkan hidungnya di leher kekasih imutnya dengan gemas, membuat Baekhyun geli dan tertawa kecil.

"Yeol-ieeee~ geliiiii~" Baekhyun tertawa dan mencoba menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol dari lehernya. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman mengembang, membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dan wajahnya berseri.

"Cepat bangun dan ambil barang-barangmu kalau tidak mau sampai di rumah ketika malam, Sayang." Chanyeol mengecup gemas bibir tipis Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya pria manis itu bangkit dan mengambil ransel besarnya di atas meja belajarnya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Chanyeol seraya bangkit dan duduk di tengah tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Yep. Dan aku tidak ingin membawa satupun bantal stroberiku." Baekhyun menyeret tasnya dan duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol menyurukkan kepalanya di leher kekasihnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau suka memeluknya saat tidur, hmm?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"Karena sudah ada kau untuk dipeluk nanti malam." Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol tertawa di lehernya. "Kenapa kau tertawa? Lagipula nanti Yura Noona pasti akan menyitanya seperti waktu itu kan?" Baekhyun cemberut, mengingat bantal stroberinya yang disita Yura—kakak Chanyeol—saat terakhir kali Baekhyun menginap dua minggu lalu.

"Oh, jadi bantal stroberi itu milikmu? Yura masih menyimpan itu di kamarnya. Oh yeah dengan bantal Rilakkuma-ku." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Sudahlah. Dan kapan kita akan berangkat kalau kau masih terus bermanjaan di leherku, hmm?" Baekhyun mengelus lembut rambut halus yang menggelitik pipinya.

"Sudah siap? Yakin? Dan kau tidak ingin berganti baju dulu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunduk dan melihat kalau dia masih memakai seragam hari ini.

"Ugh. Aku baru ingat kalau aku masih menggunakan seragamku. Aku akan mandi dan berganti baju sebentar." Baekhyun menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol dari lehernya dan melenggang masuk ke kamar mandi seraya membawa baju ganti.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Chanyeol saat mereka memasuki ruang depan.

"Ah, Channie, kau sudah pulang? Astaga kau kebasahan?" Ibu Chanyeol menyambut mereka dengan ramah—masih dengan celemek yang melekat di bajunya dan harum masakan yang memenuhi rumah mereka—dan raut wajahnya menjadi panik melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai dengan basah kuyup.

"Channie! Apa yang kau lakukaaaannn~! Kalian menembus hujan? Kau membiarkan kekasih manismu ini kebasahan dan kedinginan seperti ini?" Ibu Chanyeol berteriak histeris dan berlari mengambil handuk tebal yang langsung diselimuti ke tubuh Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Oh ayolah, Ibu. Baekhyun laki-laki!" Chanyeol menghentakkan kakinya, membuat Baekhyun tertawa karena geli melihat kekasihnya merajuk.

"Terakhir kau bilang begitu, Baekhyun demam semalaman dan Yura menangis histeris melihatnya, menunggunya dan mengompresnya semalaman." Ibu Chanyeol sibuk mengangkat ransel besar yang ada di bahu Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di ruang keluarga, membuat Yura yang sedang menonton berteriak histeris karena Baekhyun datang untuk menginap.

"Ibu, tidak apa-apa. Chanyeol tidak salah, kok. Tadi kami sedang di perjalanan ke sini, kami sudah ada di depan gerbang perumahan ketika hujannya deras. Dari rumahku masih terang." Baekhyun berkata lembut ketika ibu Chanyeol terlihat ingin memarahi anak jangkungnya.

"Tapi Baekhyunnie, kau bisa sakit jika Channie membawamu basah kuyup begini. Omona! Yura, bisa tolong kau siapkan air panas di kamar mandi atas? Dekat kamar Channie?" teriak ibu Chanyeol.

"Yeah, tentu, Ibu!" terdengar bunyi berisik menaiki tangga dan bunyi keran di buka dari kamar mandi dari lantai atas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ibu, tidak usah repot, aku akan menyiapkannya sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa, Yura malah senang melakukannya untukmu, Sayang. Nah, sekarang mandilah diatas, Ibu akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita. Channie, mandilah di kamar mandi bawah, ya?"

"Baiklah, Ibu. Terima kasih." Baekhyun berjalan ke lantai atas.

"Ibu selalu memanjakannya. Padahalkan yang anak Ibu itu aku!" Chanyeol merajuk di depan ibunya sendiri.

"Channie~ astaga! Kekasihmu itu sangat imut! Oooohhh~ Ibu sangat berterima kasih padamu, Sayang! Kau sudah tidak imut lagi dan Yura sudah kuliah dan punya kekasih hingga dia terlalu sibuk." Ibu Chanyeol berkata dengan lirih walau kebahagiaannya sangat ketara.

"Ibu!" Chanyeol kesal.

"Hentikan tingkahmu, Channie! Cepatlah mandi sebelum kau terkena demam dan ayo kita makan malam bersama. oh ya, ayahmu mana ya? Kenapa dia belum pulang?" Ibu Chanyeol berkata sambil berlalu ke dapur.

.

.

Mereka telah selesai makan malam. Ayah Chanyeol pulang tak lama setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama. Mereka menunggu ayah Chanyeol mandi dan berganti baju—karena dia basah kuyup terkena hujan juga seperti Chanyeol-Baekhyun—sebentar sebelum akhirnya mereka makan malam berlima.

Makan malam dengan sepanci besar sup hangat buatan ibu Chanyeol yang menghangatkan. Ketenangan yang menyenangkan sangat terasa sepanjang makan malam tadi dengan sedikit selipan percakapan ringan seputar kejadian-kejadian hari ini yang dilontarkan oleh Yura dan Baekhyun juga ditanggapi oleh anggota keluarga Park.

Sekarang sudah jam delapan. Ayah dan Ibu Chanyeol sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga, berdua. Yura masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah makan malam—entah apa yang dilakukannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol-Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol, duduk bersandar pada headboard tempat tidur dengan Chanyeol yang memeluk Baekhyun, Baekhyun bersandar manja di dada Chanyeol, dan pinggang hingga kaki mereka terbalut selimut tebal milik Chanyeol. Diluar, hujan deras belum berhenti ataupun mereda sedikitpun. Malah semakin besar dan udara semakin dingin.

Lampu kamar Chanyeol sudah mati. Hanya lampu tidur di meja nakaslah yang menyala, menyinari sepasang kekasih yang menikmati kesunyian diantara mereka, ditemani suara hujan yang membentuk melodi diluar sana.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" bisik Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku merasa seperti sudah resmi menjadi istrimu. Melihat tingkah kedua orangtuamu, apalagi kakakmu." Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika besok kita mendaftarkan pernikahan kita, hmm?" bisik Chanyeol lagi. Wajah Baekhyun merona.

"Jangan bercanda, Park." Baekhyun meraih leher Chanyeol, membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Baekhyun lembut, lirih, sambil memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut melihatnya, mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun, membuat tubuh Baekhyun naik ke pangkuannya.

"Seperti aku mencintaimu, Darl." Ucap Chanyeol lirih sebelum mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun dengan pelan. Mengecup berkali-kali hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menciumnya lembut, menarik bibir atas Baekhyun, mengulumnya.

Ciuman terlepas, Baekhyun menyamankan dirinya di pelukan kekasihnya. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Mau memulai pembicaraan serius kita sekarang, hmm?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Dan menghancurkan moment romantis kita yang sedang terbentuk? Kau bercanda?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak." jawab Chanyeol pendek, datar. Dan Baekhyun menyerah. Dia menghela nafas pendek sebelum akhirnya berkata,

"Aku akan mendengarkanmu, Yeol-ie~" ucapnya. Hening sejenak. Baekhyun mendengar jantung Chanyeol berdebar kencang sekali.

"Kumohon jangan terbawa arus dari Galaksi, Sayang." Ucap Chanyeol lirih, lembut, seraya mengecup rambut halus Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam.

"Tapi kurasa itu adalah duniaku, Yeol." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Kumohon. Aku tidak ingin kekasihku semakin terjerumus pada dunia malam seperti itu." Gumam Chanyeol lemah.

"Tapi mereka yang mendukungku saat aku jatuh. Saat aku depresi ketika SMP, mereka yang membantuku."

"Maafkan aku tidak menemukanmu lebih awal, Sayang." Baekhyun merasakan butir air mata Chanyeol di bahunya. Baekhyun bergerak, ingin memeluk balik Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Jangan bergerak, Baek." Suara Chanyeol terdengar serak.

"Maafkan aku, Yeol." Baekhyun mengusap tangan besar yang memeluk lemah dirinya.

"Jika kau tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka, bisakah...kau setidaknya tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka diatas jam sembilan malam?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"Sekolah kita bubar jam setengah 8 malam! Bagaimana bisa aku menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka hanya satu jam setengah?"

"Kumohon, Sayang. Aku tidak ingin kau dikeluarkan oleh sekolah, Sayangku. Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol mengecupi bahu Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa disana! Demi Tuhan aku hanya berkumpul dengan mereka!" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan Chanyeol di pinggangnya, merasa takut.

"Dengan ditemani berbungkus-bungkus rokok, hmm?" mata Baekhyun membesar kaget.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tau, Yeol?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan lirih, takut, terputus-putus.

"Jadi benar, ya? Tidak hanya perasaanku saja yang mengatakan tiap kau pulang dari Galaksi berbau rokok tapi kau juga ikut, hmm?" Chanyeol bergumam lemah.

"Aku tidak—maksudku waktu itu aku hanya mencoba saja. Aku penasaran karena teman-temanku selalu menghisapnya." Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Aku bersumpah aku hanya ikut-ikutan saja, Yeol. Percayalah padaku aku hanya merokok beberapa batang. Aku tidak melakukan apapun selain itu. Kumohon, percayalah padaku." Baekhyun menangis dan memohon di dada kekasihnya.

"Tenanglah, Sayang. Aku percaya padamu. Aku percaya padamu. Jangan menangis lagi, ya?" Chanyeol mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar halus, dia masih menangis ketakutan. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sayang. Jadi jangan kecewakan aku, hmm? Karena aku mempercayaimu. Dan apa gunanya jika aku mempercayaimu tapi kau tidak mempercayaiku untuk mengetahui apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Chanyeol berbisik pelan, lembut, tanpa paksaan.

"Maaf-maaf-maafkan aku, Yeol-ie~ aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan olehmu." Gumam Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol berbaring, membawa Baekhyun untuk berbaring di dadanya, mengusap punggungnya dan kepalanya dengan lembut agar tangis kekasihnya mereda.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tangisnya mereda. Pelukan Baekhyun mengendur, tapi masih terdengar isakan kecil.

"Minumlah dulu agar kau lebih tenang." Chanyeol menyodorkan segelas air—yang dia ambil dari meja nakas—kepada Baekhyun.

"Kita akan membahas ini besok ya? Jangan dipikirkan, Sayang. Jangan berpikir terlalu keras." Ucap Chanyeol setelah dia menaruh gelas di meja nakas dan mematikan lampu. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Kau akan tidur disampingku hingga aku bangun, kan?" Baekhyun bergumam lirih sambil mencoba menatap Chanyeol.

"Ya, Sayang. Aku akan tidur di sampingmu." Chanyeol mengelus lembut rambut Baekhyun. "Sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan memelukmu." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya, membuat tangan Chanyeol sebagai bantal Baekhyun. Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol, memeluk Chanyeol erat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Sayang." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun sebelum memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Chanyeol masih betah mengamati wajah tenang kekasihnya yang masih terlelap. Dia tidak tega bahkan untuk menarik tangannya yang mulai keram karena dipakai sebagai bantal Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun sudah berpindah ke leher Chanyeol entah dari kapan, membuat bibirnya sejajar dengan dagu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengecup lembut ujung hidung mungil itu dan mata Baekhyun perlahan terbuka. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lagi dan meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol.

"Cium aku~" rengeknya manja. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil sebelum bibirnya turun dan mencium lembut bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka—untuk menggodanya—di depannya. Ciuman singkat dan membuat Baekhyun merengut.

"Pagi, Sayang." Sapa Chanyeol lembut.

"Pagi. Andai tiap pagi kita bisa seperti ini~" Baekhyun menyamankan lagi dirinya di dada Chanyeol; meninggalkan tangan Chanyeol dan beralih menggulingkan Chanyeol untuk kemudian membaringkan kepalanya di dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Maaf telah membuat tanganmu keram, Yeol-ie~" Baekhyun mengecup dagu Chanyeol lembut sebelum membaringkan kepalanya lagi. Chanyeol kembali berbaring menyamping dan memeluk Baekhyun, mendekapnya di dadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang melakukannya." Ucap Chanyeol lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Enam lewat sepuluh pagi. Ini masih belum siang." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Uwaaaahhh~!" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan langsung lari ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kebingungan di atas tempat tidur.

Setengah jam kemudian Baekhyun datang dengan satu stel pakaian kasual yang terlihat manis dan nyaman.

"Mau kemana, hmm?" Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Baekhyun.

"Mau menemani Ibu-mu belanja untuk sarapan. Lepaskan, Yeol-ie, aku sudah hampir terlambaaattt~!" Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol di pinggangnya.

"Ugh. Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan, Sayang." Chanyeol berguling ke samping dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal empuk disana.

.

.

"Tertarik untuk membahas masalah kita sekarang, Sayang?" bisik Chanyeol lembut pada Baekhyun yang sedang ada di pelukannya. Mereka sedang duduk berdua di bawah pohon apel besar di halaman belakang rumah Chanyeol yang kecil. Baekhyun mendongak, menatap dalam bola mata coklat gelap milik kekasihnya.

"Sepertinya..." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Mengapa ragu begitu, hmm?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya takut, Yeol-ie~"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan menjauhi ataupun meninggalkanmu hanya karena hal ini." Chanyeol mengecup pelipis Baekhyun pelan.

"Baiklah."

"Berjanji untuk jujur padaku, hmm?"

"Janji." Baekhyun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Chanyeol. "Pinky promise."

"Kekanakkan." Gumam Chanyeol sambil terkekeh kecil. "Jadi, apa saja yang biasanya kalian lakukan di Galaksi, hmm?"

"Anak kelas 10-9 suka sekali merokok. Dan anak kelas 10-7 suka balapan liar. Aku pernah—oh, mungkin sering—ikut mereka ke tempat perlombaan. Maksudku tempat balapan liar—yeah, mereka menyebutnya tempat perlombaan—tetapi aku hanya dibolehkan menonton. Mereka tidak pernah mengijinkanku untuk ikut main." Baekhyun merengut manja.

"Siapa yang tidak memperbolehkanmu ikut main?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa jika aku memberitahukan namanya, kau akan memintanya mengijinkanku ikut bertanding?" tanya Baekhyun dengan gembira dan Chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku akan berterima kasih padanya dan aku akan menitipkanmu padanya agar kau tidak ikut balapan liar." Chanyeol tertawa.

"Kau menyebalkan." Baekhyun merengut.

"Ya, ya, kau sudah berulang kali mengatakannya. Empat minggu terakhir, sudah berapa bungkus rokok yang kau habiskan?"

"Dua mungkin? Entahlah semenjak aku menjadi kekasihmu, aku seakan tidak punya waktu lagi untuk menghabiskan banyak rokok."

"Apa kau serius, Sayang?"

"Yeah. Aku serius." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam. "Maaf mengenai tadi malam. Aku kalut. Aku—maksudku yeah aku sedikit berbohong mengenai tadi malam." Baekhyun menunduk.

"Aku tau, Sayang. Yeah, tentu saja aku tau." Chanyeol tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tapi Yeol, aku serius aku tidak pernah menyentuh minuman keras ataupun benda-benda lain." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lagi dan Chanyeol menatapnya teduh.

"Aku tau, Sayang. Aku bisa melihatnya." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Kau akan meneruskan segala pertanyaan retorismu itu?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu." Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Yeol-ie." Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chanyeol erat.

"Mengapa kau terus menerus meminta maaf padaku, hmm?" tanya Chanyeol, terkekeh.

"Aku sudah menjadi anak nakal." Gumam Baekhyun lirih.

"Sudah sadar kalau kau adalah anak nakal?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mengecewakanmu, kan?"

"Ya, sedikit." Jawab Chanyeol jujur, tak ingin membohongi kekasihnya. Baekhyun merengut. "Tapi itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali akan rasa cintaku padamu."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Mendengarkan setiap nasehat guru yang diberikan kepadamu." Bisik Chanyeol. "Aku tau ini terdengar menyebalkan. Apalagi untuk seseorang yang sangat keras kepala sepertimu. Tapi, mereka hanya ingin kau berubah menjadi lebih baik, Sayang. Oke, jangan marah. Aku tidak membela siapapun disini, mengerti? Terkadang juga guru terlalu menekan muridnya, tapi itu semata-mata karena mereka ingin muridnya tidak melenceng, tidak keluar dari jalan yang benar." Chanyeol berucap perlahan, dengan sangat lembut.

"Tapi mereka menyebalkan, Yeol-ie~ mereka tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku dan hanya terus menerus menyalahkanku. Mereka tidak ingin melihat dari sudut pandangku. Mereka tidak tau sulitnya aku tapi mereka seenaknya menyalahkanku, menghakimiku, memarahiku, memojokkanku. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal, hah?" Baekhyun merengut. Chanyeol mengecup bibir merah merona itu dengan lembut.

"Yeah. Terkadang mereka egois. Tapi jika kau bersalah, mengapa harus marah, hmm? Aku juga selalu bilang bahwa kau salah ketika kau memang melakukan kesalahan. Contohnya, dengan pergi ke Galaksi. Tidak—jangan tatap aku setajam itu, Sayang." Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar.

"Aku tau kau kesepian dan tidak tau harus bagaimana saat itu. Tapi aku tidak pernah membenarkanmu yang pergi ke Galaksi sebagai pelarianmu. Disana tidak sehat, Sayang. Aku takut—sangat takut—jika boleh jujur. Orang-orang yang pergi ke Galaksi adalah mereka yang tidak asing lagi dengan dunia gelap; club malam, balapan liar, rokok, bahkan mungkin obat-obatan. Aku tidak ingin, aku takut, aku khawatir jika kau terjerumus kesana. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Sayang." Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala itu berkali-kali.

"Untuk masalah perkelahianmu dengan kelas sebelas, aku senang kau tidak membalas mereka karena itu berarti kau masih korban disini. Mereka yang salah. Aku tau, semua juga tau. Tapi mereka juga tidak ingin disalahkan sendiri. Mereka pasti akan menarikmu—dengan berbagai cara—kedalam masalah ini, agar kau mendapatkan imbasnya." Chanyeol menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Baekhyun.

"Yeol-ie, kau tau? Pembicaraan ini membuatku mengantuk." Baekhyun bergumam pelan.

"Oh yeah, kau selalu bisa mengalihkan perhatian." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Baekhyun tertawa renyah.

"Baiklah. Mind if we cuddling in my bed now?" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah." Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya dan dalam hitungan detik, dia ada di dekapan Chanyeol—yang membopongnya ke arah kamar.

.

.

"Kita benar-benar bermalas-malasan. Aku tidak enak pada Ibu-mu." Baekhyun menggeliat di pelukan Chanyeol. Dan yeah, mereka benar-benar _cuddling_ di tempat tidur Chanyeol selama sejam terakhir. Mengobrol ringan dan bermalas-malasan.

"Apanya yang bermalas-malasan, hmm? Sejak pagi aku tak bisa dekat denganmu sampai makan siang sejam lalu." Chanyeol menyamankan pelukannya, memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma khas Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

"Ibu-mu baik sekali. Aku jadi tidak enak. Aku juga senang membantu Ibu di dapur. Selama ini kan aku tidak pernah membantu ibuku sendiri. Jadi saat aku disini aku merasa seperti inilah keluargaku yang sebenarnya." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ini memang keluargamu, Sayang. Kau kan istriku." Chanyeol terkekeh. Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Chanyeol karena pipinya merona.

"Kau belum menikahiku, Park. Kita masih SMA."

"Tunggu beberapa tahun lagi, Sayang. Dan ah ya, Ayah dan Ibumu masih belum pulang, hmm?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Entahlah. Ini belum dua minggu dari kepulangan mereka dari perjalanan bisnis. Mungkin mereka baru akan tiba minggu depan." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, cuek.

"Jangan terlalu cuek pada mereka, Sayang. Mereka kan bekerja untukmu juga." Chanyeol mengecup lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku tau. Tapi mengapa tidak Ayah saja yang bekerja? Ibu kan tugasnya di rumah, bukan ikut berpergian seperti itu. Walau sudah SMA, aku jugakan masih ingin dimanja oleh ibuku sendiri." Baekhyun merengut. "Lima belas tahun dan jumlah pelukan yang diberikan orang tuaku bahkan bisa dihitung." Baekhyun mendengus.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan menggantikan tugas mereka untuk memanjakanmu dan memelukmu." Chanyeol terkekeh. Dalam hati berpikir.

"Maka dari itu jangan tinggalkan aku." Baekhyun berkata dengan manja, mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar leher Chanyeol, mengecup ujung dagunya.

"Yeah. Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan hal yang kau ucapkan, Sayang." Chanyeol bergumam masih sambil memejamkan mata.

"Yeol-ie, menurutmu, apa ibu dan ayahku tau tentang masalah di sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol membuka matanya.

"Aku tidak tau." Gumam Chanyeol. "Bisa saja mereka menelepon ke rumahmu. Tapi pasti yang mengangkat Maid kan?"

"Yeah. Tapi aku yakin mereka juga tidak peduli aku mempunyai masalah apa di sekolah. Buktinya mereka tidak pulang. Saat kita pergi piknik dan aku ketahuan merokok oleh pihak sekolah saja mereka tidak pulang. Kalau mereka tau masalah itu dan peduli padaku, harusnya mereka pulang untuk—paling tidak—memarahiku kan?" ucap Baekhyun sedih.

"Bisakah kau hentikan itu, Baek?" ucap Chanyeol dingin.

"Hentikan apa?"

"Semua perkataanmu. Itu semua menusukku." Jawab Chanyeol, melonggarkan pelukannya di sekitar tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di tubuhnya, melarang tangan hangat itu meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, Yeol. A-aku hanya—hanya tidak tau harus melakukan apa." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Semua yang kau lakukan selama ini salah, Sayang. Bukan begitu caranya jika kau ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari kedua orang tuamu." Ucap Chanyeol lembut.

"Aku lelah, Yeol. Aku sungguh lelah." ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku tau, Baek. Aku tau." ucap Chanyeol. "Jadilah Baekhyun yang seperti dulu, Sayang. Aku mohon." Pinta Chanyeol lembut, tanpa paksaan.

"Aku... tidak bisa."

"Mengapa? Bukankah Baekhyun yang dulu adalah Baekhyun yang penurut, periang, manis, dan rajin belajar?" tanya Chanyeol. "Tidakkah kau merindukan masa lalumu, Sayang?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Mengingat masa kecilnya.

Orang tuanya yang pulang hanya dua minggu sekali tidak membuatnya kesal ataupun bosan. Dia selalu bekerja keras dalam belajar setiap hari. Dia mencetak berbagai macam penghargaan dalam bidang akademik dan Hapkido. Setiap pulang, pasti orang tuanya akan membawakannya mainan ataupun souvenir dari negara atau wilayah yang telah mereka kunjungi. Senyum hangat, kecupan sayang dan pelukan hangat tak pernah luput dari pertemuan mereka.

Tapi mereka berubah. Pulang tak menentu dan tinggal di rumah juga hanya beberapa hari saja. Tidak sampai seminggu seperti dulu. Bahkan mereka lebih jarang menghubungi Baekhyun dan Baekbom. Baekhyun kecil masih belum mengerti saat empat bulan pertama. Tapi memasuki bulan kelima di tahun ketiganya di SMP, dia merasa jenuh.

Baekhyun ingin keluarganya seperti dulu. Keluarga yang hangat yang selalu menyambutnya. Baekbom sudah kuliah dan itu membuat waktunya bersama Baekhyun menjadi lebih sedikit. Baekhyun merasa sendiri. Dan saat itulah dia menemukan Galaksi. Tempat dimana dia mendapatkan teman yang 24 jam dapat dihubunginya. Dapat menemaninya mengobrol. Dapat memberinya pelukan hangat walau dengan cara yang berbeda.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menangis. Dalam diam dan dalam waktu singkat, baju Chanyeol di bagian dada sudah basah karenanya.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang. Jangan menangis." ucap Chanyeol lembut, lirih, ketika merasakan basah di bajunya dan isakan lembut yang mengalun di telinganya.

"Kau tidak salah, Yeol-ie. Terima kasih, terima kasih karena beberapa bulan terakhir sudah menemaniku." Ucap Baekhyun lembut, bergetar, seraya mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang kekasihnya.

"Sama-sama, Sayang. Dan aku merasa...itu adalah suatu tanggung jawabku,. Untuk berada di sampingmu." Chanyeol berbisik dengan lembut.

"Dan untuk Galaksi..." Baekhyun berkata pelan.

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau ikut bersamaku ke Galaksi, Yeol-ie?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

PERTAMA KALINYA GANGSTA BYUN TBC BROOO

Saya berpikir ini bakalan Cuma oneshoot tapi gak sreg gitu pas jadi

Dan saya kepikiran buat bikin ini jadi beberapa chap

Mungkin 5? HAHA.

Terimakasih sudah membaca, Review?


	4. Galaxy

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menangis. Dalam diam dan dalam waktu singkat, baju Chanyeol di bagian dada sudah basah karenanya.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang. Jangan menangis." ucap Chanyeol lembut, lirih, ketika merasakan basah di bajunya dan isakan lembut yang mengalun di telinganya.

"Kau tidak salah, Yeol-ie. Terima kasih, terima kasih karena beberapa bulan terakhir sudah menemaniku." Ucap Baekhyun lembut, bergetar, seraya mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang kekasihnya.

"Sama-sama, Sayang. Dan aku merasa...itu adalah suatu tanggung jawabku,. Untuk berada di sampingmu." Chanyeol berbisik dengan lembut.

"Dan untuk Galaksi..." Baekhyun berkata pelan.

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau ikut bersamaku ke Galaksi, Yeol-ie?"

.

.

.

**Galaxy**

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main pair: Chanbaek

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Length: oneshot

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

As always, Chanbaek belongs to God, theirselves, and ALL CHANBAEK SHIPPER YEAY

.

.

.

Summary:

Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol ke Galaksi. Dan, tebak, apa yang Chanyeol temukan disana?

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Uhm, hai...? HAHA. BAHAGIANYA UKK SELESAI :') oiya kemarin diatas saya nulisnya oneshot tapi dibawah tbc ya? Wkwk ngakak saya juga. Maksudnya tuh emang tiap chap abis disitu aja dan di chap lain judulnya beda tapi temanya sama, si gangster Byun yang labil/? Dan pacarnya si yoda penyabar :* yosh makasih yaw yang masih mau baca :3

.

.

.

Katakan Chanyeol sudah gila. Hari kedua Baekhyun di rumahnya kemarin, Chanyeol seakan terhipnotis didalam mata sipit yang menatapnya sayu itu. Dia tanpa sadar mengangguk; mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya ke Galaksi hari ini.

Sekarang hari Selasa dan Chanyeol terbangun pukul empat pagi hanya untuk menutup matanya dengan lengan kanan dan merutuki kebodohannya.

Hari Minggu kemarin, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membantu kedua orang tua Chanyeol yang mengurus taman kecil mereka yang ada di depan rumah. Memberi bunga-bunga kecil itu pupuk, menyiramnya, menggunting rumput, merapikan semak-semak. Dan setelah itu, mereka melanjutkan merapikan halaman belakang rumah. Memetik apel, menggunting rumput, menyiram bunga, dan lain-lain. Siang menjelang, mereka semua kelelahan dan Yura juga Ibu Chanyeol membuatkan mereka jus—Baekhyun tidak ikut karena dia kelelahan dan tertidur di pelukan Chanyeol—dan makan siang untuk mereka semua.

Dan hari Senin pagi, Baekhyun sibuk bersama Ibu Chanyeol pagi-pagi sekali untuk membuat sarapan, membuat bekal untuk kakak Chanyeol dan ayah Chanyeol, mencuci baju, menjemur baju, dan semua itu dilakukan TANPA Chanyeol. Yeah, mereka melarang Chanyeol membantu sedikitpun. Jadi, Chanyeol hanya dapat uring-uringan di kamar hingga siang menjelang karena kekasihnya sibuk bersama ibunya.

Dua hari kemarin berjalan baik-baik saja. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengungkit masalah Galaksi. Bahkan ketika mereka bermalas-malasan di atas ranjang Chanyeol sebelum tidur. Semua pembicaraan tentang Galaksi seketika lenyap siang itu juga.

Ketika malamnya mereka saling berpelukan dalam selimutpun, hal yang mereka bicarakan tidak melibatkan Galaksi sedikitpun. Chanyeol sadar kalau kekasihnya pasti tertekan jika dia mengungkit masalah Galaksi lagi. Jadi, dia, sebagai kekasih yang pengertian, tidak mengungkit-ungkit lagi masalah itu ke kekasihnya.

Baekhyun, sesungguhnya sangat rapuh—yeah, tapi tertutupi dengan kelakuannya yang sok garang—dan sayangnya, hanya segelintir orang yang dapat melihatnya. Salah satunya, Chanyeol.

Orang tua Baekhyun bahkan tidak tau menahu tentang Baekhyun di sekolah. Ketika Baekhyun memenangkan kejuaraan Hapkido beberapa bulan lalu pun, mereka tidak datang ke rumah. Dan jujur, itu membuat Baekhyun sedih dan kesal disaat bersamaan. Membuat Chanyeol harus menginap di tempat kekasih kecilnya dan menemaninya menonton film di mini theater di rumahnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ini berat. Chanyeol tau itu. Tetapi, membiarkan kekasih mungilnya terus berada dalam lingkaran-yang-tidak-baik seperti itu bukanlah hal yang benar. Jika Chanyeol benar-benar sayang pada kekasihnya, Chanyeol tau dia harus membuat kekasihnya ke jalan yang benar lagi.

"Ugh, Baek. Kau memenuhi pikiranku bahkan ketika fajar belum menyingsing." Gumam Chanyeol. Matanya melirik jam yang baru menunjukkan pukul lima kurang lima belas menit.

.

.

Chanyeol berangkat sekolah dengan malas pagi itu mengingat kemana tujuannya saat pulang sekolah nanti bersama kekasih mungilnya. Tasnya dia selempang asal-asalan dan jalannya dibuat santai walau dia tau kalau bel sebentar lagi berdentang.

Dia menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas dengan jalan santai; tangan kiri di dalam saku celana, tangan kanan memegang jaket dan membawa tas sekolahnya. Yeah, tampilannya saat ini sungguh berbeda dari yang biasanya; rapi dan teratur.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kelas dengan lembut, mencoba tidak menimbulkan suara—walau dia tau itu takkan berhasil—dan dia menemukan kelasnya hening ketika dia masuk. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah teman-temannya dan berjalan dengan santai ke bangkunya. Melempar tasnya dan jaketnya asal lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya.

Suara bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dan Chanyeol berusaha tidak peduli. Tepukan lembut di bahunya Chanyeol rasakan namun sungguh, dia malas untuk melihat siapa teman sekelasnya yang menepuk bahunya.

Sepasang tangan melingkar di bahunya dan dagu kecil bertumpu di lengannya.

"Kau kenapa pagi ini, hmm? Tampilanmu kacau hari ini sampai menggemparkan setiap murid." Bisikan lembut di telinganya membuat Chanyeol mendongak dan menoleh ke asal suara. Kekasihnya tersenyum lembut.

Chanyeol menegakkan badannya dan membuat rengkuhan tangan Baekhyun di sekitar bahunya terlepas. Chanyeol terdiam. Diantara mereka berdua tak ada yang memulai bicara. Dan Baekhyun, masih menunggu jawaban Chanyeol.

"Sesungguhnya, Baek... aku... memikirkanmu.." gumam Chanyeol pelan setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

"Memikirkan...ku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Yeah. Kau... dan Galaksi." Tambah Chanyeol. Seketika pandangan Baekhyun berubah was-was.

"K-kita bisa membatalkannya, Yeol. Aku-aku tidak memaksamu. K-ki-kita tidak harus kesana! Aku serius!" Baekhyun berkata dengan panik. Bola matanya melebar takut dan resah. Dia menatap Chanyeol dan ketika Chanyeol menatapnya balik dengan datar, Baekhyun menunduk.

"Aku tidak tau mengapa kau tiba-tiba saja ingin membatalkannya, Sayang."

"K-karena kupikir kau keberatan dengan itu—tidak! kau memang keberatan dari awal. Ak-aku tidak ingin membebanimu." Cicit Baekhyun.

"Bukan karena itu, Byunbaek." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan mengusap rambut halus Baekhyun. "Aku hanya... takut."

"Takut?"

"Yeah. Takut. Aku takut kalau apa yang ada di pikiranku selama ini tentang tempat itu memang benar adanya. Aku takut jika aku melihat sesuatu tentang kekasihku yang aku tidak ingin lihat. Sesuatu yang membuatku merasa tidak berguna karena tidak dapat menjaga kekasihku." Chanyeol menjelaskan seraya menatap dalam mata Baekhyun. Kekhawatiran terpancar jelas disana dan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun tau dia telah salah kali ini.

"Aku—maafkan aku, Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun lirih. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku... memang tidak baik... untukmu. Dunia malam bukanlah duniamu. Itu diluar lingkaran kehidupanmu yang selama ini kau jalani. Kau—walau tanpa sadar—telah tertarik sedikit demi sedikit kedalam duniaku. Maksudku—" Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya ringan.

"Kita sudah pernah membahas ini. Jadi, sudah cukup kata-kata penyesalannya?" tanya Chanyeol, terkekeh pelan. Baekhyun hanya sanggup mengangguk pelan.

"Aku pernah bilang bukan bahwa aku tetap mencintaimu walau kau anak Galaksi, hmm? Jika kau tidak cukup baik untukku karena kau terjebak dalam dunia malam, maka aku akan mencoba menarikmu dari ketidakbaikkan itu. aku tau ini egois tapi aku menyayangimu dan aku tidak ingin kau menjadi seperti ini selamanya." Chanyeol menangkup pipi kanan Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya, membuat gerakan memutar disana dengan jempolnya.

"Jadi... malam ini kita kesana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya. Malam ini."

.

.

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup kencang ketika bel tanda pulang berdentang. Sekarang sudah jam setengah delapan malam. Sudah cukup malam. Biasanya, Chanyeol akan langsung pulang jika ada penambahan jam seperti hari ini. Namun, dengan gilanya, dia hari ini akan pergi ke Galaksi. Dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan kekasih mungilnya ketika mereka berjalan kearah belakang sekolah, mereka memutuskan untuk lewat pintu belakang sekolah saja.

Berjalan sedikit, mereka menemukan sebuah bangunan rumah kecil. Dari luar, terlihat seperti warung kecil yang menjual makanan dan minuman ringan. Baekhyun bertemu dengan salah satu kakak kelas yang mengenalinya.

"Yo! Baekhyun~!" panggilnya.

"Hey! Daehyun!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya yang bebas.

Daehyun dan beberapa lelaki lainnya menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Baekhyun dengan lebih erat.

"Oh, hey, Chanyeol!" sapa Daehyun.

"Uh—eh, hei." Chanyeol melambai gugup.

Dan akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam Galaksi.

Pintu masuknya kecil. Chanyeol bahkan nyaris terantuk pintu. Mereka berjalan di lorong panjang dan tiba di sebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas. Pojok kanan ada meja bundar yang lumayan lebar dan sofa melingkar. Disana ada beberapa orang duduk sambil menghisap rokok—atau mungkin barang lain.

Ada sekitar empat atau lima set kursi melingkar disana. Ruangannya agak temaram. Ada sebuah pintu di sisi kanan yang terhubung ke sebuah ruangan dengan pintu terbuka; menampilkan sebuah ruangan dengan berbotol-botol minuman keras.

Di seberang ruangan ada sebuah pintu dan dari jendela, dapat terlihat kalau di belakang ada sebuah tempat yang cukup terbuka, seperti parkiran.

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol untuk duduk bersama teman-temannya. Chanyeol dengan gugup mengikuti. Dia memang cukup akrab dengan beberapa teman Baekhyun di Galaksi; seperti Kris, Tao, Daehyun, dan beberapa anak kelas 10-8. Tapi tidak dalam situasi ini. Chanyeol dekat dengan mereka karena mereka sering bermain basket bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memperhatikan interaksi di sekitar mereka duduk. Semua bergembira. Yeah—setidaknya itu yang Chanyeol lihat. Baekhyun bercanda tawa dengan teman-temannya dengan riang, melontarkan lelucon yang Chanyeol tak ingin dengar. Dan tentu saja, sambil merokok.

Semua yang Chanyeol takutkan seakan benar-benar tergambar disini. Minuman keras, rokok, kenakalan malam, bahkan mungkin—sex bebas. Karena Chanyeol melihat beberapa wanita yang berciuman panas dengan lelaki di pojokan, dengan baju yang sudah terbuka.

Chanyeol bergidik melihat tempat ini. Tempat ini tidak sehat. Dilihat dari fisik, maupun dalamnya. Dan Chanyeol tak heran lagi sekarang mengapa jajanan yang dijual di warung—kamuflase—diluar dijual dengan harga miring. Karena didalam—di Galaksi—mereka sudah membeli tempat, minuman, dan lain-lainnya yang untungnya lebih besar.

Satu fakta membuat Chanyeol tersentak. Baekhyun. Baekhyun-NYA setiap hari ke tempat ini. Menghabiskan waktunya disini kala Chanyeol sibuk. Menghabiskan waktunya dengan orang-orang disini. Baekhyun-NYA yang mungkin sudah dijejali macam-macam untuk tubuh ringkihnya.

Mungkin saja mereka sudah memaksa Baekhyun untuk meminum minuman keras seperti mereka kan? Atau mungkin obat-obatan terlarang yang mereka bubuhkan di minuman kekasihnya, atau di rokoknya, atau jangan-jangan mereka sudah pernah tidur dengan Baekhyun-NYA?

Chanyeol hanya diam dua jam disana. Memikirkan segalanya seraya memperhatikan semuanya yang dapat dia lihat—tanpa mau menatap kekasihnya sedikitpun—dan mencoba menganalisa apa saja yang sudah Baekhyun lakukan disini.

"Hey, Baek, kau ikut malam nanti?" suara seseorang—yang Chanyeol tak tau namanya—menarik Chanyeol dari renungannya. Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap kekasihnya, menanti jawaban dari bibir tipis kekasih mungilnya.

"Nanti malam? Kemana? Bukankah besok masuk?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kris ditantang oleh salah satu geng untuk bertanding nanti malam. Dan hey, sejak kapan kau peduli dengan sekolah, huh?" kekehnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pulang bersama Baekhyun sekarang." Dengan tak terduganya, jawaban itu terlontar dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah berdiri dengan pandangan dingin lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kami duluan. Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa." Chanyeol menunduk kecil dan tersenyum tipis sebelum menarik Baekhyun untuk berjalan bersamanya.

Baekhyun diam, tak berani membuka mulutnya bahkan untuk bertanya mereka ingin kemana. Dia berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Chanyeol saat mereka berjalan ke arah parkiran sekolah. Sekolah sudah hampir ditutup dan itu membuat mereka panik.

Namun Baekhyun bahkan masih diam karena saat Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang saat mereka naik motor ke rumah Baekhyun, Baekhyun merasakan nafas Chanyeol yang memburu.

Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol sedang menahan emosinya sekarang.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tau Chanyeol mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan berapa puluh kilometer per jam tadi. Tapi yang pasti, dalam waktu lima belas menit, mereka sudah sampai. Baekhyun sangat takut ketika dia turun dari motor Chanyeol. Dia menyerahkan helm Chanyeol pada pemiliknya, tanpa berani menatap matanya.

Tapi kemudian, mereka masih di depan rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun enggan masuk, dan Chanyeol enggan pulang. Chanyeol masih berdiri diam dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, sedikit menumpukan badannya di badan motornya.

"Baekhyun.." panggil Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap mata lelaki di depannya kini. Mata itu menggambarkan kekhawatiran dan kekecewaan yang Baekhyun bahkan tak kuat menatapnya.

"Ye-Yeol.." Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Tapi—sungguh, kau tidak bisa terus disana, Sayang. Tempat itu tidak sehat. Sangat-sangat-sangat tidak sehat. Mereka pengguna Baek! Mereka meminum minuman keras, beberapa bermain wanita, balapan liar, bahkan pengguna obat terlarang! Apa kau tidak sadar kalau di kursi seberang kita menelan pil ekstasi tadi?"

"Ak-aku.." tubuh Baekhyun bergetar. "Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku, Yeol... Aku-aku berjanji tak akan mengajakmu kesana lagi. Tapi kumohon—jangan tinggalkan aku.." Baekhyun mencoba agar suaranya tak bergetar namun gagal.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu, Sayang. Tenang saja, tapi, aku tak bisa menutup mataku atas masalah Galaksi begitu saja." Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Ye-Yeol.."

"Tinggalkan Galaksi, Sayang. Kumohon..." pinta Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun kemudian merasakan kecupan lembut di bibirnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Senangnya bisa update TT~TT

Makasih banget-banget-banget buat yang nyempetin baca iniiiii

Maaf kalo kecewa ini chap kaya giniii :') saya gatau mau di akhirin kaya apa buat chap ini, jadi, taraaaaaa~~

Saya terharu liat reviewnya /lebay/

Tapi serius, saya terharu banget masih ada orang yang ngeluangin waktu buat baca dan review ff iniiiii :')

Dan jugaaaaaaaaaa

HAPPY CHANBAEK DAYYYYYY

#614everWithChanBaek

MOGA CHANBAEK LANGGENG YA. TEBAR KEMESRAAN DI TWITTER TERUS YA MBAK, MAS

Bener-bener makasih banget-banget-banget buat yang nyempetin review yaaa~

THANKS TO:

Gangsta Byun: luphbepz, KT CB, ByunViBaek, wu zimeii, distysandra, HeeKyuMin91, CBHHHSHS, hunniehan, Rnine21

I Miss You: neli amelia, KT CB, AprilianyArdeta, hunniehan, byvn88, 6104, deux22, Rnine21

In Chanyeol's House: byvn88, Lala Maqfira, deux22, Rnine21, rabielaaa, hunniehan, neli amelia, munakyumin137

Dan segenap silent reader :3

Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan, dan sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca~

Review?


	5. Caught By

Caught By

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main pair: Chanbaek

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Length: oneshot

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

As always, Chanbaek belongs to God, theirselves, and ALL CHANBAEK SHIPPER YEAY

.

.

.

Summary:

Chanyeol menerapkan pada dirinya sendiri sejak lama kalau dia akan menerima apapun konsekuensi dari semua perbuatan yang dia lakukan. Apapun itu, dia harus siap menerima resiko yang akan datang, semua yang akan dia hadapi. Dan sekarang, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, hanya karena dia melindungi kekasih mungilnya.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Sebelumnya, tolong abaikan judul diatas waks. Udah lewat dua minggu dari terakhir saya update belum sih? Wkwk aduh maaf ya, saya emang orangnya ngaret mulu, gak disini, gak di rl wkwk oiya maaf ya kalau masalahnya di tiap chap itu tentang Galaksi mulu, soalnya emang dari awal ini tuh mau nyeritain Baek yang jadi berandalan gegara Galaksi. Jadi Galaksi keungkit mulu deh (Padahal sayanya gaada ide lain /plak/). Maaf ya kalau ngerasa ini monoton TTATT

.

.

.

Setelah malam itu, tak ada yang ingin membuka pembicaraan. Seakan mereka berdua membisu. Masih duduk bersebelahan namun hanya bicara seperlunya, terkadang duduk berdua di kantin namun hanya seperti teman biasa. Mereka sampai di titik dimana tak ada yang ingin mengakhiri keheningan yang terbentuk diantara mereka.

Tak ada yang menikmati keheningan ini. Tak ada dering telepon, tak ada sapaan pagi, tak ada pelukan mesra, tak ada kecupan manis, tak ada genggaman hangat. Mereka tidak bertengkar. Hanya, mereka membutuhkan waktu. Waktu yang cukup untuk memantapkan pilihan yang akan dibuat.

Mencoba tidak egois walaupun pada akhirnya mereka akan egois ketika menentukan pilihan. Mereka ingin berpikir dengan cara masing-masing walau akhirnya menyisakan ruang kecanggungan di dalam hubungan mereka.

Semua orang sadar akan hal itu. Gangster sekolah yang kembali berulah seperti sedia kala dan tak ada kekasih tingginya untuk memadamkan segala amarahnya.

Ya, Chanyeol tidak lagi disamping Baekhyun belakangan ini. Dia membebaskan penuh kekasihnya untuk melakukan apapun yang dia mau. Bukannya tidak peduli, dia hanya tidak ingin pikiran kekasihnya akan tercampur dengan pikirannya lagi. Sudah cukup dia menekan kekasihnya belakangan ini.

Chanyeol tau Baekhyun kembali ke Galaksi lebih sering semenjak malam itu. Terbukti dari aromanya yang setiap jam setelah istirahat selalu tercampur bau asap rokok. Chanyeol tidak menyukainya, sungguh. Dia tidak ingin kekasihnya masuk terlalu dalam.

Chanyeol juga sudah berbicara dengan beberapa teman Baekhyun. Kris, Tao, Daehyun, bahkan Yongguk. Mereka masih melarang Baekhyun untuk ikut balapan liar. Dan Chanyeol berterimakasih akan hal itu. Teman-teman Baekhyun entah bagaimana mengerti. Dan mereka justru ingin membuat Baekhyun tak kembali ke Galaksi.

Sebagai sahabat yang baik, sahabat mana yang ingin melihat sahabatnya selalu pulang dengan keadaan mengenaskan? Mabuk dengan aroma asap rokok pekat setiap malamnya. Baju yang berantakan juga terkadang lebam sana sini. Belum lagi demam yang terkadang menyerang ketika dia mengendarai motor gila-gilaan.

Chanyeol—entah mengapa—tidak ingin berurusan langsung dengan Baekhyun sekarang. Saat ini. Dia tidak tau mengapa. Dia hanya—tidak ingin.

Tak ingin melihat langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana kekasihnya menghisap benda laknat itu, bagaimana kekasihnya menantang preman hanya untuk melampiaskan amarah terpendamnya, bagaimana kekasihnya bergaul dengan orang-orang dari dunia hitam.

Tapi, sekuat apapun Chanyeol menahan rasa tak ingin ikut campurnya, semua pasti terkalahkan oleh rasa sayang yang mendalam kepada kekasihnya.

Chanyeol—

—telah sampai pada batasannya.

.

.

Kala itu Jum'at malam—seminggu setelah pertama kali Chanyeol menginjakkan kakinya di Galaksi—Chanyeol dengan tergesa pergi ke Galaksi.

Hari ini tidak ada jam tambahan. Jadi sekolah bubar jam setengah tujuh. Chanyeol sudah sampai di rumah jam tujuh lewat sepuluh menit. Dia makan malam bersama keluarganya, bercengkrama dengan hangat dan duduk menonton tv—dengan berdesakan berempat di sofa panjang disana—sembari mengkomentari apapun yang mereka lihat. Chanyeol senang, sangat senang ketika dia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya.

Jam setengah sembilan tepat, mereka kemudian sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Yura dengan tugas kuliahnya, Ayah Chanyeol dengan tugas kantor, Ibu Chanyeol sibuk membuat cemilan malam, dan Chanyeol sibuk mendekam di kamarnya dengan berbagai buku eksak.

Keheningan mengisi kamar Chanyeol dan pria tinggi itu menyukainya. Tetapi kemudian, tepat jam setengah duabelas malam, telepon Chanyeol—yang diletakkan tepat disebelahnya—berdering nyaring, menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

Orangtua Baekhyun meneleponnya.

Chanyeol dengan tergesa dan diselimuti perasaan was-was mengangkatnya.

Suara lembut Ibu Baekhyun adalah yang pertama kali menyapa indra pendengarnya.

"Halo? Ada apa, Bu?"

"Ah, Chanyeol!"

"Ya?"

"Apakah Baekhyun bersamamu saat ini?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ba-Baekhyun?"

"Ya. Baekhyun. Ibu sudah menelepon sekolah dua jam lalu tapi mereka bilang kelas Baekhyun berakhir jam setengah tujuh tadi. Kami sudah menunggu, berpikir mungkin Baekhyun sedang dalam perjalanan atau mungkin jalanan macet dan sebagainya, tapi dia belum pulang hingga sekarang." Ibu Baekhyun mulai menangis dan Chanyeol dibuat panik karenanya. "Ibu menelepon Baekbom tadi—mungkin saja Baekhyun bersamanya, kan?—tapi dia bilang, Baekhyun tidak bersamanya dan ibu berpikir apakah dia bersamamu."

"A-aku tidak bersama Baekhyun saat ini, Bu. Aku akan mencarinya secepatnya!" Chanyeol berkata dengan cepat seraya memakai jaket tebalnya, menyambar dompet juga kunci motor lalu bergegas turun ke bawah.

Ibunya masih disana; menonton drama di dekapan Ayahnya di ruang televisi.

"Mau kemana malam-malam begini, Chanyeol?" tanya Ayahnya heran.

"Baekhyun menghilang, Bu! Ak-aku harus mencarinya segera!" wajah Chanyeol masih menggambarkan kepanikan luar biasa dan ibunya langsung bangkit dengan kaget ketika mendengar Baekhyun menghilang.

"Baekhyun menghilang? Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau tidak mengantarnya pulang tadi, Channie?" tanya Ibu Chanyeol dengan panik.

"Tidak. Aku jarang bersamanya belakangan ini." Chanyeol nyaris menangis. Baekhyun pasti menghabiskan malamnya di Galaksi lagi. Tapi satu minggu ini, Baekhyun pulang sebelum jam sembilan—sama seperti permintaan Chanyeol walaupun frekuensi kedatangannya ke tempat itu menjadi lebih sering—dan itu tidak membuat kedua orang tuanya terlalu curiga.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Chanyeol. Jangan mencarinya disaat kau sedang kalut dan panik seperti ini." Ayah Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Chanyeol dengan lembut, mencoba membuat anaknya tenang.

"Terima kasih, Ayah. Aku berangkat dulu." Pamit Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati, Channie. Dan bawa Baekhyun pulang dengan selamat." Pinta Ibu Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dipenuhi kekhawatiran.

Yeah, Chanyeol harap juga Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

.

.

Dua puluh lima menit kemudian Chanyeol sampai di tempat yang dibencinya ini. Dia memarkirkan motornya di depan bangunan itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kesana.

Tidak ada penjaga di pintu masuk—oh yeah biasanya kalau diatas jam sembilan ada—dan Chanyeol lega mengetahuinya. Dia tidak harus mengarang identitasnya kan?

Bau alkohol bercampur dengan bau asap rokok menyerang indra penciumannya tepat ketika Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan kemarin. Ruangan tempat dia menyaksikan berbagai hal menakutkan yang dilakukan kekasihnya bersama teman-temannya.

Ada banyak orang disana. Ruangan itu terlihat lebih luas karena ruangan terbuka diluar dibuka, banyak orang berkumpul juga disana. Banyak wanita berpakaian minim yang berkeliaran dan Chanyeol yakin dia pernah melihat beberapa diantaranya di sekolahnya.

Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu masuk dan mencoba menyisir ruangan itu dengan teliti—ditengah rasa tersiksanya akibat bau yang menyengat di ruangan ini—demi mencari kekasih mungilnya.

Dan ternyata Baekhyun disana—di pojok ruangan—bersama beberapa pria yang mencoba menggerayangi tubuh Baekhyun yang tengah mabuk. Keadaannya mengenaskan dan nyaris membuat Chanyeol menangis juga marah disaat bersamaan.

Kemeja seragamnya sudah keluar dan empat kancing teratas sudah terbuka, menyajikan pemandangan kulit putih Baekhyun. Rambutnya acak-acakan, wajahnya memerah dengan derai tawa yang mengalun dari bibir merahnya. Tangannya sibuk menekan dua kepala pria di dekatnya untuk lebih mendekat ke arah tubuhnya.

Tidak—ini bahkan lebih buruk dari kemarin.

Dimana sahabat-sahabat Baekhyun? Mengapa mereka membiarkan Baekhyun mabuk hingga seperti ini?

Chanyeol yang geram akhirnya memberanikan diri maju dan menarik dua kepala pria di dekat Baekhyun untuk menjauhi tubuh pria terkasihnya. Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan berbinar dan merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas; minta di peluk.

"Yeol-ieee~!" teriaknya manja.

"Aku disini, Sayang." Chanyeol nyaris menjatuhkan bulir airmatanya ketika dia mendekap tubuh Baekhyun yang beraroma alkohol pekat.

Kedua pria yang Chanyeol hempaskan dengan kasar tadi tiba-tiba saja bangkit dan memukul Chanyeol.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengambil Baekhyun kami! Dia sudah setuju untuk menghabiskan malam dengan kami!" salah satu dengan kedua pria tadi melayangkan pukulannya ke perut Chanyeol dan Chanyeol berusaha untuk menghindar.

Pukulan-pukulan mematikan menyerang Chanyeol karena kedua pria di depannya tengah kalap dengan aksi menghindar Chanyeol yang dilakukan terus-terusan. Banyak pukulan yang akhirnya menciptakan lebam di wajah Chanyeol.

Walaupun kedua pria dihadapannya tengah mabuk—berada dibawah kuasa alkohol—tapi kekuatannya tidak main-main. Tetap bertenaga dan jarang meleset. Atau Chanyeol saja yang payah?

Baekhyun hanya menyaksikan dari sofa dengan ketakutan dan tangis pilu menyaksikan kekasihnya dihajar habis-habisan oleh anak Galaksi.

"Yeol-ie!"

"Lepaskan Yeol-ie!"

"Kalian berdua, lepaskan Yeol-ie!"

Dan ketika Chanyeol rasa dia sudah tak kuat melawan mereka lagi, untuk terakhir kalinya Chanyeol menghindar dan mencoba untuk menjatuhkan lawannya.

Chanyeol berjalan terhuyung kearah Baekhyun dengan tetap mencoba memasang senyum terbaiknya kepada kekasih mungilnya. Baekhyun tau Chanyeol kesakitan dan dia langsung menangkup wajah Chanyeol diantara telapak tangannya.

Chanyeol hanya memakaikan jaket tebal ke tubuh Baekhyun, mengambil ransel Baekhyun yang teronggok begitu saja di sudut ruangan dan membawa Baekhyun keluar ruangan.

Tanpa mengetahui bahwa disana, ada seorang mata-mata sekolah.

.

.

Tubuh Baekhyun remuk ketika bangun pagi itu. Dari awal bangun, dia sudah sadar kalau dia berada di kamar Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat sepasang lengan kekar melingkar apik di pinggangnya. Dia melirik ke jam dinding besar di hadapannya dan melihat bahwa sekarang masih pukul setengah enam pagi.

Jam berapa aku pulang semalam?

Tanyanya bingung.

Dia hangover dan Baekhyun sadar itu. Tapi pelukan juga aroma menenangkan khas kekasihnya membuatnya tak ingin bangun dari tempat tidur. Sampai akhirnya suara pintu terbuka membuatnya membuka mata lebar-lebar.

"Ah, Baekhyun-ie, sudah bangun?" tanya Ibu Chanyeol. "Bangunlah dan minum teh herbal ini. Kau mabuk tadi malam makanya Chanyeol membawamu kesini." Jelasnya dengan senyum. Pipi Baekhyun bersemu. Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan gamblang kepada keluarganya kalau Baekhyun mabuk?!

"A-ah, i-iya, terima kasih... ibu." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Tidak usah malu seperti itu. Kau pasti banyak masalah ya hingga seperti itu." ibu Chanyeol mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun. "Ibu menyiapkan sarapan dulu, ya. Kau pergilah ke ruang makan ketika siap."

"Iya, Bu. Terima kasih."

Baekhyun perlahan melepaskan lingkaran tangan Chanyeol di pinggangnya ketika dia merasa mual luar biasa; hangovernya semakin parah. Dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa ke kamar mandi di ujung lorong. Segera mencari wastafel dan memuntahkan segala yang ada di tubuhnya.

Rasanya memuakkan. Baekhyun benci ketika dia lemas akibat hangover. Tetapi dia menyukai sensasi mabuk berlebihan seperti kemarin. Dan perutnya semakin mual ketika membayangkan cairan memabukkan itu masuk ke tenggorokkannya.

Mungkin Baekhyun menghabiskan lebih dari lima belas menit di dalam kamar mandi hanya untuk meredakan sakit tiada henti di tubuhnya. Dia menyerah dan menunduk di atas wastafel; berpikir jika dengan cara seperti itu akan menghilangkan pusingnya.

Sepasang lengan melingkar dengan hangat di pinggangnya lagi dan Baekhyun tau pasti itu lengan siapa. Dia tersenyum lemah. Ugh, rasanya hangat sekali.

"Masih mau mabuk-mabukan lagi, hmm? Memangnya enak tiap pagi diserang hangover berat seperti ini?" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun. Senyum Baekhyun luntur dan dia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan. Setidaknya bantu aku agar hangover ini hilang!"

"Kalau begitu kumur-kumur sebentar dan bersihkan mulutmu." Kata Chanyeol sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan Baekhyun menurut pada kekasihnya.

Mulut Baekhyun sudah bersih sekarang namun aromanya masih alkohol pekat—dan oh ya bercampur dengan aroma rokok.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup bahu Baekhyun yang mengintip dari baju Chanyeol yang sedikit melorot.

"Kau mau mandi dulu atau sarapan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya aku lapar sekali. Tapi aku terlalu malu untuk makan dengan kondisi seperti ini di depan keluargamu." Ucap Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Keluargaku akan mengerti, Sayang. Sudah kujelaskan kondisimu pada mereka tadi malam—atau tadi pagi."

"Aku akan mandi dulu." Putus Baekhyun kemudian.

"Punya tenaga untuk mandi? Atau perlu kubantu?" raut khawatir tergambar jelas di wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia memegang rahang Chanyeol dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Sepertinya aku masih bisa mandi sendiri pagi ini." Baekhyun mengecup pelan bibir Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati dan jika kau butuh bantuan, panggil aku, oke?"

"Iya. Terima kasih, Yeol-ie."

.

.

Senin pagi berjalan seperti biasanya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali lengket seperti sedia kala dan warga sekolah menjadi tenang karenanya. Mereka kembali upacara di belakang namun tanpa lelucon-lelucon pembangkit tawa yang akhirnya membuat suasana gaduh. Hanya menebar kemesraan sesekali.

Semua berjalan lancar—setidaknya sebelum bel istirahat ketiga berdentang dan ada pengumuman dari microphone.

"Kepada beberapa murid yang namanya saya sebutkan harap pergi ke ruang BK. Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Bang Yongguk, Jung Hoseok, Park Chanyeol, Kim Namjoon, Tan Hangeng, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Youngwoon, Kwon Yuri, Kim Taeyeon, Lee Sunkyu, Song Qian..."

Dan tubuh mereka berdua menegang saat itu juga.

.

.

"Apa kalian tau mengapa kalian dipanggil ke ruangan BK?" tanya Guru Im.

"Kami melakukan kesalahan." Jawab Kris—Wu Fan—tenang.

"Dan kalian tau kesalahan yang telah kalian buat?" tanyanya geram.

"Ti-tidak, Pak." Jawab gadis-gadis yang berlindung di belakang anak-anak Galaksi—oh yeah kecuali Chanyeol.

"Kenal tempat yang namanya **Galaksi**?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum menyeringai. Chanyeol menahan nafasnya selama beberapa detik dan melirik Baekhyun dari ujung matanya. Tak ada yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Beberapa detik hening dan Chanyeol menghela nafas berat.

"Ya. Saya tau tempat itu. Suatu tempat di belakang sekolah, kan?" jawabnya dengan tenang. Guru Im menatapnya tajam lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Kalian semua tau tempat itu dan kalian kesana tadi malam. Sadar akan hal itu?" tanyanya pada kurang lebih dua puluh orang di ruangan luas itu.

"Ya. Saya sadar akan hal itu." ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan, menarik perhatian yang lain.

'Ini bunuh diri namanya', gumam yang lain.

"Kalian semua saya panggil karena alasan itu. Galaksi adalah tempat kotor. Tempat itu dapat merusak kalian. Entah secara langsung maupun tidak." Terangnya, sedikit melembut.

"Dan sekolah, memiliki hukuman dari tahun ke tahun untuk setiap anak yang melanggar peraturan. Benar?"

Tak ada yang ingin menjawab. Bahkan Chanyeol. Dia sama sekali tidak memprediksi akan seperti ini akhirnya. Di hukum. Buku pelanggaran akan mencatat namanya.

"Aku ingin kalian mengikuti dua pelajaran tambahan hingga pukul setengah sepuluh hari ini. Pendidikan kewarganegaraan dan Pendidikan Berkarakter." Ucapnya. "Dan saya mohon jangan ada yang membolos karena CCTV masih menyala hingga detik ini. Mengerti?"

.

.

Akhirnya nama Chanyeol benar-benar tercantum di buku pelanggaran dan dia sungguh tidak ingin melihatnya secara langsung bagaimana namanya tertulis dengan tinta merah. Belum lagi di rapot nanti akan tertulis pelanggarannya 'Berkelahi', 'Mengunjungi tempat tidak baik', atau kemungkinan lainnya—ini serius.

Chanyeol sungguh marah. Pada dirinya sendiri. Pasalnya, dia malu bertemu orangtuanya karena ini dan hukuman dua pelajaran tambahan kemarin masih berlanjut.

Di hari Selasa, dia dipanggil oleh wali kelasnya dan diceramahi satu jam pelajaran setelah jam pulang. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol malu. Walaupun beberapa guru maklum padanya karena alasan yang dilontarkannya, juga wali kelasnya juga tidak menitik beratkan semua ceramahnya pada Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja dia merasa malu.

Parahnya lagi, hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali merenggang.

Baekhyun terlalu malu bertemu Chanyeol. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti dirinya karena dia merasa kalau dia yang menyebabkan semua ini, yang membuat Chanyeol diberi hukuman oleh sekolah. Baekhyun tau kalau Chanyeol membenci hukuman. Dan Baekhyun tau itu. Chanyeol selalu berusaha mengendalikan Baekhyun sebaik mungkin agar setidaknya Baekhyun tidak keluar terlalu jauh dari jalur. Itulah alasan mengapa Baekhyun—semenjak menjadi kekasih Chanyeol—jarang melanggar lagi.

Chanyeol tau kalau Baekhyun berusaha menghindarinya hari ini tetapi dia yakin itu takkan berlangsung lama.

Dan ternyata meleset.

Baekhyun tetap menghindarinya hingga hari Kamis.

Chanyeol—yang memang tidak tahan jika harus berjauhan dengan kekasihnya—akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjemput kekasihnya pada hari Jum'at.

Baekhyun sempat menolak tentu saja. Tapi Baekbom mendorong tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol. Orangtuanya juga menyuruhnya untuk pergi berangkat bersama Chanyeol dengan alasan Ayahnya ingin memakai motor Baekhyun—ini sungguh tidak masuk akal mengingat Ayahnya punya motor sendiri.

Baekhyun menyerah; dia akhirnya berangkat bersama Chanyeol.

Dan siapa sangka, kalau ternyata dia akan diculik ke rumah kekasihnya ketika pulang?

.

.

"Aku terlalu merindukanmu, Sayang." Chanyeol berbisik lembut di leher Baekhyun lalu mengecup daerah itu dengan lembut, berkali-kali.

"A-ah, Y-yeooool.." Baekhyun mencoba menjauhkan kepala Chanyeol dari lehernya. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika mereka bertemu pandang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sayang. Jangan menghindariku lagi." Chanyeol mengecup pucuk hidung Baekhyun dengan sayang; menghasilkan rona kemerahan penuh kebahagiaan dari sang pemilik hidung.

"Kau tau kalau aku tak sanggup berjauhan denganmu tapi kau malah menciptakan jarak—lagi—diantara kita." Gerutu Chanyeol, menarik tubuh Baekhyun lebih erat untuk ditenggelamkan di kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Aku malu bertemu denganmu, Yeol. Kau tau itu. Aku merasa bersalah. Sangat. Maafkan aku." ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Hey, ayolah, Sayang. Ini bukan salahmu. Aku yang berkelahi. Ini memang salahku yang tak bisa menahan amarahku."

"Tapi, coba sekarang kutanya, kau berkelahi untuk membela siapa, hmm?"

"Itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan yang cukup untuk membuatmu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!"

"Baiklah. Tetapi tetap, maafkan aku." Baekhyun mengelus lembut rahang Chanyeol seraya menatap dalam matanya.

"Maafkan aku karena aku kembali ke kebiasaan lamaku. Maafkan aku karena aku belum bisa memenuhi permintaanmu. Maafkan aku karena aku kembali masuk ruangan BK. Dan maafkan aku untuk segala yang kau tidak suka dari duniaku." Bisik Baekhyun lirih, sarat penyesalan. Chanyeol hanya mampu terpaku beberapa detik sebelum kemudian memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menunggu bibir Chanyeol mendekat ke bibirnya. Dan ketika bibir mereka bertemu, segala rindu seakan tergambar dari sentuhan kecil seperti itu. Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Baekhyun, menarik pinggang Baekhyun cepat agar menempel dengan tubuhnya. Tangan Baekhyun menggapai ke atas, berusaha mencapai rambut Chanyeol dan meremas disana, menekan kepala Chanyeol agar bibirnya lebih menekan bibir Baekhyun.

Ah ya, Baekhyun sungguh rindu sentuhan ini. Ciuman dalam di atas ranjang Chanyeol disinari cahaya temaram dari lampu tidur Chanyeol.

Bibir Chanyeol menarik bibir Baekhyun lembut. Mengulumnya perlahan namun memabukkan. Menggigit-gigitnya sesekali, menghasilkan lenguhan manja dari Baekhyun. Lidah Chanyeol kemudian mencoba membuka belahan bibir itu agar terbuka dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati membukanya, membiarkan lidah Chanyeol mengobrak-abrik apapun didalam mulut mungil itu.

Menyentuh setiap inchi mulut Baekhyun, membelit lidah Baekhyun sedemikian caranya, menggoda langit-langit Baekhyun dengan lidah panasnya.

Ini sensasi memabukkan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyukainya. Sungguh menyukainya. Chanyeol adalah kisser yang handal dan dia akan mencium Baekhyun dimanapun dia mau.

Ciuman terlepas dan Baekhyun mengerang penuh kefrustasian. Semua kesenangannya direnggut dan sensasi memabukkan tadi perlahan hilang.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Aku akan menciummu lebih panas dari tadi jika kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku." Baekhyun dengan cepat mengangguk.

"Kau harus benar-benar berjanji kali ini untuk kuantar jemput setiap hari agar kau terlepas dari Galaksi. Setuju?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan menarik kepala Chanyeol mendekat untuk menciumnya dalam seperti tadi.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

HUAH LAGI PUASA NIH HAHAHAHAHA

Evil banget ya saya ngepost disaat puasa gini

Parpar nih haduuuu

Baru sempet ngepost sekarang sih, harusnya malem ajanih ya ngepostnya wkwk

GANGERTI LAGI SAMA CHANBAEK. MEREKA KOK BISA HOT BANGET GITU YA.

Eh btw mau nyampe situ aja atau mau ada omakenya? Misalnya di chap selanjutnya ada kisah Baek sama ortunya gitu wkwk ntar saya pikirin lagi deh

Sejujurnya saya mau nyeritain sampe detil tadi yang masalah Baek sama ortunya dan juga gimana kehidupan Baek yang perlahan bener-bener lepas sama Galaksi trus jadi anak baik

Tapi trus saya mikir ntar jadinya kepanjangan dan ngebosenin lagi wkwk

Maaf banget ya buat yang (mungkin) nama biasnya saya sebutin diatas, saya minjem nama doang kok, oiya apa ada namanya yang salah? xD maafkan n(-)n

Kalau ada saran atau kritik, tolong disampaikan ya (ini modus biar pada review waks)

DAN MAKASIH BANGET BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH BACA APALAGI REVIEW :') SAYA SELALU TERHARU LIAT KALIAN PADA REVIEW :'D

Terima kasih sekali lagi karena sudah membaca :D

Review?


	6. Fix It, Byun

Fix It, Byun

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main pair: Chanbaek

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Length: oneshot

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

As always, Chanbaek belongs to God, theirselves, and ALL CHANBAEK SHIPPER YEAY

.

.

.

Summary:

Dua bulan berlalu dan Baekhyun sudah—lumayan—berhasil terlepas dari Galaksi. Tentu saja Chanyeol senang bukan main. Tetapi, ada satu masalah lain. Selama orang tuanya ada dirumah, Baekhyun enggan mengobrol dengan mereka lama-lama, meskipun mereka memintanya untuk tinggal.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Pertama-tama, maaf gak bisa buat NC wkwk. Kotak review penuh sama permintaan NC padahal haha :v kpopers mana yang gak mesuuuuuummm~ (oke saya juga kadang baca NC haqhaq) jujur saya gabisa buatnya wkwk. Saya gak bisa ngebayangin di benak saya dari dulu, bener deh gak bohong ._.v iya intinya maafkan saya (

.

.

.

Bulan ketiga dari peristiwa ciuman-panas-selama-satu-jam-di-ranjang-Chanyeol dan bulan ini bahkan Baekhyun hanya berkumpul biasa dengan semua teman Galaksinya.

Ah, tentu semua tidak berjalan sesederhana itu.

Pasti ada permintaan Baekhyun yang harus dipenuhi Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun merengek ingin pergi ke Galaksi.

Yeah, contohnya, sekarang.

"Yeolh~~" Baekhyun menggeliat manja diatas pangkuan Chanyeol di atas tempat tidur. Menggerakkan tubuhnya sedemikian rupa. Chanyeol hanya diam dan tetap fokus ke buku tebal ensiklopedinya.

"Yeol-ie, lihat aku~!" Baekhyun mendesah tak karuan, menyentuh tubuhnya dan mulai menyentuh tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggigit pipi dalamnya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Baekhyun, kita sudah sepakat tentang hal ini, Sayang. Tak ada Making Love sebelum kau berusia delapan belas. Ingat? Dan usiamu masih enam belas sekarang." Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah sambil mengelus lembut kepala kekasihnya. Dia menutup buku ensiklopedinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja nakas. Tiba-tiba saja dia tak ingin membaca.

Baekhyun cemberut sambil memukul pelan dada Chanyeol.

"Kau menyebalkan. Mengapa patuh sekali, sih? Tidak akan ada yang berubah dariku jika kita melakukannya, Yeol-ieeee~!" Baekhyun terus membujuk Chanyeol.

"Oh yeah dan kita belum menikah. Kau masih di bawah umur, aku juga. Aku tidak ingin membuat orang tuamu dan orang tuaku kecewa. Kau tau itu." Chanyeol menarik kepala Baekhyun untuk bersandar di dadanya.

"Orang tuaku saja tidak peduli aku bermabuk-mabukan di Galaksi. Mereka bahkan tidak tau kan aku ke Galaksi." Baekhyun menggerutu pelan.

"Dan sekarang mereka tau." Mata Baekhyun membulat dan dia menatap Chanyeol panik.

"Kau memberitahu mereka?!"

"Yeah, tiga bulan lalu. Ketika kau mabuk. Kau pikir aku akan membohongi mereka ketika mereka melihat keadaanmu, huh?" Chanyeol menjawil hidung Baekhyun.

"Dan bahkan aku baru tahu sekarang. Pantas saja mereka mencoba mengobrol denganku terus dua minggu kemarin ketika mereka pulang ke rumah." Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan sambil menyandarkan dirinya secara penuh ke tubuh Chanyeol; mencari kenyamanan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berbaring, menarik serta tubuh Baekhyun untuk berbaring bersamanya. Saling mencari kenyamanan dengan mengeratkan pelukan masing-masing.

"Cobalah untuk berbaikan dengan mereka, Sayang. Tidakkah kau bilang kalau kau merindukan mereka? Hubungan kalian dulu?" Chanyeol berbisik lembut.

"Kau terus menerus menekanku, Yeol. Berhentilah mengatur hidupku, Yeol. Aku lelah." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Chanyeol lalu berbaring membelakangi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Selalu seperti ini ketika mereka mencoba berbicara tentang orang tua Baekhyun. Chanyeol maju dan melingkarkan tangannya perlahan di pinggang Baekhyun; perlahan menariknya mendekat.

"Maafkan aku, ByunBaek. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk terus menerus ikut campur terhadap hidupmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Chanyeol bergumam pelan. Baekhyun diam.

"Sayang? Hey, maafkan aku, ya?" Chanyeol mengecup lembut leher Baekhyun. Dalam, lama, dan sekuat tenaga mencoba agar tidak meninggalkan bekas. Baekhyun melenguh manja, menekan kepala Chanyeol untuk lebih melesak ke lehernya.

Menyerah, Baekhyun akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Chanyeol lagi lalu menangkup wajahnya.

"Curang." Chanyeol terkekeh senang. Baekhyun merengut kesal lalu naik keatas tubuh Chanyeol.

"Tidak." Chanyeol masih tertawa. Baekhyun mendesah kalah lalu menurunkan tangannya, menjadi melingkar di leher Chanyeol.

"Iya. Kau curang. Ah, dan semenjak tiga bulan lalu, sepertinya kau jadi sering sekali menciumku, hmm? Mesum." Baekhyun menyusupkan jari-jarinya di rambut belakang Chanyeol, memainkan rambut-rambut halus itu di jari lentiknya.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang meminta selama tiga bulan ini kalau aku tidak mengijinkan ke Galaksi?" Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan melingkari pinggang Baekhyun dengan lengannya.

"Kau bilang kan kau akan menuruti apa saja." Baekhyun memasang senyum lima jari. "Ah tetap saja kau mesum." Baekhyun menempelkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol lalu menghela nafas nyaman.

"Iya, iya." Chanyeol menyerah. "Aku kan hanya menghindarkanmu dari segala macam kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi jika kau kesana, Sayang. Kau pikir apa yang dapat kupikirkan ketika aku melihatmu diantara dua pria mesum dalam keadaan mabuk berat, huh?" Chanyeol menggelitik pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa manja lalu menarik leher Chanyeol agar matanya dapat menatap langsung mata Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun mengecup pelan bibir merah di depannya. "Dan kau pikir aku senang melihat lebam lebam mengerikan di wajahmu huh? Untungnya hanya lebam biasa yang bisa hilang dalam dua-tiga hari. Kalau sampai membiru dan membekas sampai seminggu, mau kutaruh mana mukaku ketika aku bertemu denganmu, huh?" Baekhyun berceloteh. "Untung aku masih bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak teriak ketika pagi itu aku bangun di kamarmu dan melihat seorang pria dengan penuh lebam yang memelukku sedemikian intim."

Chanyeol tertawa keras.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau kaget melihat wajah lebamku." Chanyeol berkata disela tawanya.

"Karena aku mengingat kejadian malam itu dimana aku mabuk berat lalu dua pria berusaha mencumbuku dan aku hanya pasrah dan kau tiba-tiba saja datang dan menyeret kedua orang itu pergi. Tapi kau malah dipukuli." Baekhyun cemberut, kesal. Chanyeol tersenyum tenang.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal pernah dipukuli kalau itu untuk menyelamatkanmu." Baekhyun memandang wajah rupawan kekasihnya lalu tertawa.

"Gombal sekali." Tawa halusnya masih menggelitik telinga Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

"Sayang, tapi kau benar-benar tidak ingin memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan kedua orangtuamu?" tanya Chanyeol serius sambil menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mereka menyebalkan, Yeol-ieee~!" rajuk Baekhyun manja, menggulingkan tubuhnya menjadi berbaring di sebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tapi mereka orang tuamu, Sayangku. Aku tidak ingin kau memiliki keretakan hubungan dalam keluargamu, Sayang." Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun terdiam, menyamankan kepalanya lagi di dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Aku tak tau, Yeol. Aku—memang merindukan mereka. Sangat. Tapi aku tidak berpikir kalau hubungan kami akan seperti dulu. Setelah—mereka bertahun-tahun tak peduli padaku." Baekhyun berucap lirih.

"Well—kita... tak akan tau sebelum mencoba kan, Sayang?"

.

.

Setelah perdebatan panjang yang membuat Chanyeol pusing dan Baekhyun yang merajuk, akhirnya Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk mengobrol dengan orang tuanya. Terkesan berlebihan memang. Anak mana yang butuh bantuan kekasihnya hanya untuk mengobrol santai dengan keluarganya sendiri?

Parahnya lagi Baekbom menolak untuk pulang ke rumah dengan berdalih banyak tugas dan mengakibatkan telinganya berdenging mendengar omelan Baekhyun dan teriakan kemarahannya.

"Yeol, bagaimana kalau—" dan mulut Baekhyun langsung dibungkam dan seketika penuh ketika Chanyeol menciumnya panas.

"Ayo kita masuk." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lembut.

"Dasar mesum. Bisa-bisanya menciumku di depan pintu masuk." Baekhyun menggerutu dengan wajah memerah.

Mereka mengucap salam lalu seorang pelayan memberitahu mereka bahwa orang tua Baekhyun ada di meja makan. Perut Baekhyun bergejolak dengan hebat. _Meja makan_.

"Sebaiknya kita jangan menemui mereka dulu sampai mereka pergi dari meja makan." Bisik Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Perdebatan tidak akan baik jika dilakukan di meja makan, kau tau. Apalagi dengan keluargaku." Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cemas, mencengkram lengan kemeja Chanyeol dengan takut.

"Tenanglah, Sayang." Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum. "Astaga kau seperti ingin memberitahu mereka kalau kau hamil saja." Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Diam, Yeol-ie!" Baekhyun berbisik. "Ah ya, apa Ayah dan Ibu sudah berada di ruang santai sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun pada salah satu pelayan yang masih setia di dekat Baekhyun.

"Saya akan memeriksanya sebentar." Dia berlalu dan beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali dan memberitahukan bahwa kedua orangtuanya ada di ruang santai.

"Jangan gugup, Sayang." _Ini saatnya._

.

.

Pintu terbuka perlahan.

Menampilkan ruang santai atau perpustakaan kecil keluarga Byun.

Kedua orang tua Baekhyun sedang membaca buku berdampingan. Pandangan mereka terangkat ketika mendengar pintu yang dibuka. Di depan pintu, terdapat Baekhyun yang berdiri gugup di sebelah Chanyeol yang memperlihatkan senyum sopannya.

"Pagi, _Ayah, Ibu_." Sapa Chanyeol.

"Pagi, Chanyeol." Ibu Baekhyun bangkit dan memeluk Chanyeol. Baekhyun mundur selangkah ketika melihat ibunya.

Mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakitnya, Ibu Baekhyun tetap memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, Sayang telah membawa Baekhyun pulang ke rumah." Bisik Ibu Baekhyun dengan senang.

"Sama-sama, Bu." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Ayah Baekhyun.

"Apa dia masih marah, Yeol?" tanya Ayah Baekhyun ketika dia memeluk erat Chanyeol.

"Dia tidak marah, _Ayah_. Dia hanya sedikit kesal dan gengsi." Chanyeol tertawa lalu memutar badannya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, kenapa disitu, Sayang?" Chanyeol berjalan pelan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Yeol, aku bukan anak baik dan mereka tidak akan memelukku seperti mereka memelukmu." Baekhyun berbisik dengan panik.

"Mereka akan memelukmu, Sayang. Percayalah padaku." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Kau serius?"

"Aku serius. Mereka menyayangimu. Lebih dari rasa sayang orang tuaku padamu, Sayang." Chanyeol mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengintip dari balik bahu Chanyeol dan mendapati tatapan kedua orang tuanya yang terpaku padanya dan Chanyeol.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" bisik Baekhyun panik.

"Sapa mereka, Byunbaek." Bisik Chanyeol lembut. "Aku ada di belakangmu, Sayang." Baekhyun maju kedepan dengan ragu. Dia meremas jarinya sendiri dan tak berani mendongak.

"P-pagi, Ayah, p-pagi I-ibu." Sapanya lirih. "Ak-aku rasa, aku tidak m-menyapa kalian dengan benar belakangan ini."

Dan Baekhyun merasakan matanya memanas ketika dia merasakan pelukan hangat dari ibunya.

"Maafkan Ibu, Sayang. Maaf kalau selama ini Ibu tidak bisa menemanimu bermain di rumah. Ibu selalu menomorsatukan Ayah dan seakan mengabaikanmu padahal kau anak terakhir yang membutuhkan kasih sayang Ibu." Ibu Baekhyun sudah menangis setelahnya.

Awalnya Ayah Baekhyun biasa saja namun kemudian, dia menghambur dan memeluk kedua orang tersayangnya—yeah, sayangnya Baekbom tak ada disini.

"Maafkan Ayah juga, Sayang. Ayah tidak pernah memelukmu lagi seperti ini, hmm? Maaf kalau Ayah terlalu sibuk dan kau harus mencari tempat lain untuk berbagi keluh kesah dan segalanya yang kau butuhkan."

Chanyeol masih berdiri disana, mengamati keluarga yang sedang _temu kangen_ di depannya. Yang beberapa tahun terakhir bertemu namun tidak benar-benar bertemu. Yang mengobrol tetapi hanya basa-basi. Yang menyapa hanya untuk formalitas.

.

.

"Jadi selama ini kau enggan bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibu hanya karena itu?" Ibu Baekhyun menjawil gemas hidung mungil anaknya.

Baekhyun, yang sedang duduk diantara kedua orangtuanya merengut dan menghasilkan pekikan dalam hati Chanyeol ketika dia melihat tingkah imut kekasihnya.

"Habisnya aku sudah kehilangan kalian bertiga. Ayah dan Ibu sibuk terus. Pulangnya tidak tentu dan tiba-tiba nanti melakukan perjalanan lagi. Akukan jadi kesal. Aku mendiamkan kalian juga kalian marah padaku. Aku bingung aku harus berbuat apa." Baekhyun menatap Ibunya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan Ibu, Sayang. Ibu tidak tau selama ini kalau kau sangat butuh pelukan. Ibu pikir anak diatas sepuluh tahun tidak suka dimanja seperti dulu lagi." Ibu Baekhyun mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali. Ayah Baekhyun tertawa.

"Dasar manja. Mana anak Ayah yang selalu dilaporkan gurunya kalau dia menjadi Gangster? Memang ada gangster yang memeluk Ibunya sambil bercerita dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti itu?"

"Ayah~!" rajuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat ke-akrab-an mereka.

"Ah, Chanyeol, sini, ikutlah berpelukan. Kau sangat berjasa dalam membawanya kesini." Ayah Chanyeol menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk duduk diantara dia dan Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau bersekongkol dengan kedua orangtuaku?" Baekhyun merengut. "Dasar Yeol-ie!"

"Aku tidak ingin kekasihku memiliki hubungan buruk dengan keluarganya hanya karena kesalahpahaman bertahun-tahun, Sayang." Chanyeol tertawa.

"Tidak bertahun-tahun, Yeol-ie!" Baekhyun masih terus berkilah dan menolak dipeluk oleh Chanyeol sebelum kemudian Ayah Baekhyun memeluk mereka bertiga.

"Andai Baekbom ada disini, kita bisa berpelukan berlima." Ibu Baekhyun bergumam.

"Dia harus bertemu kalian juga. Dia semakin mengesalkan." Baekhyun berkata dengan bersungut-sungut kesal.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Dia jadi jarang menghubungiku hingga aku hanya bisa bercerita ke Chanyeol karena Chanyeol melarangku ke Galaksi terlalu sering beberapa bulan ini." Baekhyun terus mengoceh.

"Ah, betapa Ayah rindu mendengar ocehan anak bungsu Ayah." Ayah Baekhyun tertawa dan pipi Baekhyun merona malu.

Baekhyun tidak tau apakah mereka bisa terus bersama seperti ini ataukah besok akan kembali seperti kemarin. Tapi Baekhyun yakin, sampai kapanpun, setidakpeduli apapun orangtuanya padanya, pasti orangtuanya masih menyayanginya. Dan Baekhyun, tidak ingin kesalahpahaman ini terulang lagi.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

EPILOG

.

.

.

"Jadi tidak akan ada Gangster Byun lagi di sekolah?" Chanyeol berbisik—setengah tertawa—ditelinga Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun terbuka dan dia terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan menggodaku, Yeol-ie." Baekhyun menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku senang kalau Gangster Byun benar-benar tidak ada lagi setelah ini. berganti menjadi Byun Baekhyun si taat aturan." Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Dasar. Kalau mau yang taat aturan dan seperti itu, cari yang lain sana. Jangan memacariku." Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol pelan hingga Chanyeol tergelak.

"Kau cemburu hmm? Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Sayang. Aku tetap mencintaimu walaupun kau anak Galaksi. Tetapi akan lebih baik jika semua masalahmu terselesaikan dan imbasnya kau tidak punya alasan ke Galaksi lagi, kan?" Chanyeol mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun.

"Kau ini. Aku masih ingin ke Galaksi." Baekhyun merengut.

"Aku tidak suka bau rokok dan alkohol." Chanyeol ikut merengut.

"Kau jelek dengan ekspresi begitu." Baekhyun memainkan jarinya di bibir Chanyeol yang mengerucut.

"Tetapi kau tetap mencintaiku." Chanyeol 'melahap' jari telunjuk Baekhyun yang bermain di bibirnya.

"Yeol-ie!"

"Ah, Baekhyunku yang manja dan bebas rokok ternyata disini sekarang." ujar Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun mengeluarkan jarinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jarimu sama sekali tidak bau rokok seharian ini. Bahkan dari kemarin." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sweety Byun." Ciuman panjang itu menjadi awal mula Baekhyun meninggalkan Galaksi sepenuhnya.

Tidak ada lagi Gangster Byun, tidak ada lagi nama Byun Baekhyun di list siswa yang dipanggil ke ruang BK, tidak ada lagi nama Byun Baekhyun si pembuat onar dan suka memukul orang sembarangan saat emosi.

Semuanya luruh perlahan karena masalah yang membuatnya berubah dulu, telah terselesaikan.

Dan berterimakasihlah pada kekasihnya yang mau membantunya meninggalkan dunia gelapnya.

.

.

.

END (ini beneran)

.

.

.

Keknya ya tulisan saya rada beda gitu ya?

Jadi aneh wkwk

Pokoknya maaf banget kalo ada (banyak) typo, maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, maaf kalo ini cerita makin apalah apalah (loh)

INI BENERAN END LOH ^0^

Yeah saya gaakan buat sequel—atau apapun itu namanya—lagi dari ini fic wkwk

Karena saya udah mentok-tok-tok-tok maksimal saya udh gatau lagi mau nulis apa :'D udah kehabisan ide wkwkwkwkw

Tapi kayaknya sih (kayaknya) saya bakalan nulis fic Chanbaek lagi deh nanti (gatau kapan)

POKOKNYA MAKASIH BANGET YA YANG UDAH NYEMPETIN BACA FIC ASDFGHJKL INI MWA

BIG THANKS TO YOU ALL :3

THANKS A TON HUHU ;~;

Selamat bertemu di fic berikutnya :3

(Kesan pesannya boleh kali. Uhuk)

Review :3? (Chap terakhir nih wkwkwwk /modus/)


End file.
